SBT: Hands and Heart
by Soundwave3591
Summary: Galaluna holds A dark Secret, and only Princess Ilana can save her world...from itself.  Ilana OC
1. Prologue

From the memoirs of Field Marshal Lance Vajean, hero of the Mutraddi invasion and ambassador to Earth for 20 years, written on his death bed.

As I write these words, I reflect on how full my life has been, from my military service to my unexpected Exile to Earth. I must say now that, as outrageous as it seems, the Mutraddi invasion was the best thing that could have possibly happened to me. Were it not for that event, I would have never met Ilana and Octus, I would have never experienced the variety of cultures Earth had to offer, and I would have never met Kristen, my beloved wife for 80 years, whom the cosmos took from me only 2 years ago. Throughout this passage, I have spoken of the events that shaped my early life and forged me into the soldier that I am. I have also spoken of some of the events that personally occurred between myself and Ilana, and my extended family on Earth and on Galaluna. My six children and my two-dozen grandchildren continue my bloodline, and my father will always be remembered for his scientific achievements, including the rift gate, which not only offered the Princess and myself our escape to Earth, but now provide a permanent link to that world with which we have shared a promising alliance for many decades.

But in this section, I pause, and think back to one particular individual, sadly long dead, that made our salvation possible. Unknown to many, including Ilana, my friend Octus, now head of the Archives, sat down with and recorded, in great detail, the life and experiences of this person.

Brian, aka Worker 26801, was born out of strife, into slavery. He came into being on the tail end of what the historical archives now call the Revolution period, and was successful in leading his people, the workers, out of bondage, thanks in no small part to his friendship with Ilana. But I am getting ahead of myself.

I sadly recall my friend, our good queen Ilana, who now rests inside the royal mausoleum, beside her father. Prince Eric now sits on the throne, and still looks fondly to me as an advisor on military matters. Many of our compatriots of our time on Earth, such as Octus' companion Kimmy, Ilana's friends Jason, Todd, and Maribelle, and our ally Solomon, now rest in the grave. I fear that I too am not long for this life, leaving Octus as the only one who will remember these events as they occurred. But I am content. For Brian shall always be remembered, both in life and in death, as a hero. His body was never found after the destruction that almost consumed our world, so there was always the spark of hope that he survived somewhere, but I am content that he did his duty, like any soldier would.

This is his story.


	2. Chapter 1

The planet Galaluna, in the Titaxian system of what is known to the people of Earth as the Andromeda Galaxy is a lush, green world, rich in culture. The various races and creatures that inhabit the planet live in harmony, and they are watched over by the planets Royal Army, steeped in tradition and possessing fighting skills and weapons admired across the stars. The cities that dot the planet are united and cooperative, the old traditions of city-states and isolated tribes left behind thousands of years prior. For centuries, the Herzia Dynasty has ruled the planet and its diverse inhabitants with justice, equality and peace.

All except one group, that is.

For the idyllic world that is the surface is kept rich and beautiful solely through the endless labors of a vast race of peoples who dwell in the depths of the planet, hundreds of feet underground. This race, believed to be among the oldest of Galaluna's sentient populations, is known only as the Workers. Toiling day and night, these peoples rarely go beyond their labors at mighty machines and vast engines that power the world, keeping it lush, divine, and intact. Those rare times that they are allowed to the surface, usually only to repair a damaged device or system, they are kept under close guard, and are not allowed to interact with the rest of the populace. The people, meanwhile, see them as only grubby, dirty laborers, servants dedicated to preserving their existence, not worthy of pity or help. They go out of their way to impart this message to their children, who sometimes deliberately damage important systems, solely to bring the workers to the surface to torment them as they labor.

As the workers go about their tasks, unthanked and unpaid, those who inhabit the surface live their daily lives, enjoying the lush green pastures, the deep, rich forests, the vast oceans and seas, and the beautiful cities.

In the Capitol city of Artemis, the buildings, large in comparison to those in the outlying villages, are dwarfed by the towering structure that is the Royal palace. For several years now, the hallways and ballrooms, beyond their usual royal engagements, have played host to the joyous laughter and life of the Young Princess Ilana. The Princess has breathed new life into the kingdom, so much so that the prophets of the Elders, upon her birth, proclaimed her "the Heart of Galaluna" for the joy she brought to others. But prophets and spirits do not concern King Fredrick, Ilana's father and reigning sovereign of the Planet. No, what concerns him are the whereabouts of the young girl.

She has disappeared.

[=]

"Ilana!" King Fredrick shouted as he and a number of guards search the gardens surrounding the palace where Ilana was last seen. At first, her mother, Queen Maria, and her servants and bodyguards thought she was playing another one of her games with them, and thus took their time in raising the alert. However, it was getting late, and there was still no sign of her. When her repeated calls went unanswered, the Queen had called for the guards to search, and so they did. The massive gardens that flanked the Palace were a maze of hedges, shrubbery, trees and grasses, and virtually the entire palace guard was searching, along with a number of Civil Police officers.

"There's still no sign of her sir" one of the helmeted guards reported, as more searched around the entrance of the palace grounds and along the walls. Scout ships hovered over the palace, giving a higher angle view.

"we have dispatched units to the spaceports and transit depots, as ordered, sir" the soldier went on, as the King turned and marched back to his wife, who stood, sobbing, as her servants tried to comfort her.

"There, there, my queen, I'm certain she is alright" he said as he embraced her.

"Oh, Frederick, I'm afraid she may have gotten off world, somehow. It's been hours. She's in horrible danger, I know it!" the Queen sobbed as she clutched him.

"Now, now, Ilana's a smart girl, I'm sure she'll turn up..." the King began, when he was interrupted.

"Your majesty!" A soldier cried across the grounds. The king turned, and saw the guard waving wildly at him from behind a bush. "Here sire! I found something!" the soldier went on, as the King, Queen, and a number of guards rushed over. Reaching down into the bush, soldier pulled out a shining golden object. Queen Maria gasped.

"Ilana's Tiara!" she cried, taking it from the soldier's hand. The golden symbol of Ilana's royal status shone in the fading sunlight as she brushed off the grass and dirt that had stuck to it.

"It was right here, sir" the soldier said to the king, taking a step back into the bush. As his boot came down, however, instead of the rustle of grass, all present heard a metallic CLANK.

"What the…?" the soldier gaped, as he stepped back. Looking closer, the King could see that a section of the ground was covered in synthetic grass.

"No…" he mumbled. Before the Queen could ask him to clarify, he knelt down and grabbed the edges of the square in his strong grip. Yanking hard, it came free with an equally metallic GROAN.

A gaping black abyss, just large enough for a man, and plenty enough for a small girl, to fit through, appeared. Recesses set into the wall indicated handholds. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, and no light could be seen from the bottom.

"A maintenance hatch…" the King whispered in fear, as a fresh sob escaped the Queen.

"Sir, what is it?" The soldier asked. The assembled guards stared at the opening.

"Ilana has fallen to the machine rooms, the domain of the workers" the King said, standing up. He turned to the captain of his guard "You! Organize a task force. Troops, tanks, armor, whatever you need, get it. You!" he went on, turning to another soldier "report to the armory and collect my equipment." He stared back down into the hole "the workers have my daughter, and I'll get her back if I have to kill every last one of them."

[=]

Worker 26801 didn't know why he had been called away from his job at Power station 33957. The urgency with which the messenger had told him to come had indicated some sort of trouble, but when he had been ordered to leave his tools, his confusion had grown. Why would he be called away, unless it was to fix something? The 9-year old electrical specialist had been following the young message runner for some time now, as the two dashed across the catwalks, towers, and bridges of the machine rooms, ignoring the hissing and clanking of the generators, regulators, pumps and gears below him.

"How far are we going?" he asked the messenger.

"We need someone small, that's all I was told. I asked your supervisor, and you're the smallest man in easy reach of the area in need." The messenger replied without looking back.

"Wow" 26801 said "you must need someone REALLY small…" the messenger did not say anything further. That didn't bother 26801. Not too many words were spoken amongst the workers anyway. You went about your own task, and did it without question. Extra words were superfluous.

After another few minutes of running, the two arrived at an area marked as "Surface Access repair Depot 1." 26801 halted, staring up at the label on the door.

"I…I can't go in there! It's restricted!" he gasped, stepping away.

"Come on!" the messenger shouted "the sooner you finish, the sooner you get back to work!"

Fearful of retribution, but wanting to get back to his station, the young worker followed the messenger through the door.

On the other side, a group of foremen stood, their headlamps pointed down at a ventilation shaft set close to the floor. One of them turned.

"This him?' he asked the messenger. The thin man nodded.

"Alright, you're dismissed" the foreman, 2003, said, and the messenger quickly departed. The old man quickly glanced at 26801's number, and then motioned him over to the vent.

"26801" he said "we have a problem. There's something down this shaft that needs to be removed, and you're the only one small enough to fit. Think you can do it?"

26801 looked down the shaft. The light from 2003's helmet glanced off a corner that seemed hundreds of feet away.

"Sure I can do it, but why me?" he asked.

"It's because in addition to your size, you're brave enough to do it. Whatever's down there is alive" 2003 said gravely as he looked down the tunnel. 26801's head whipped around.

"Alive?" he said, confused.

"Yeah, alive" came another voice. The group of workers parted, and another boy, not much taller than 26801, stepped forward.

"26802" 26801 said as his next in line stepped up, a bandage wrapped around his hand.

"Whatever's down there is alive, and it has teeth" 26802 said, holding his hand up "it bit me when I grabbed it"

"So here" 2003 said, handing a shop knife and a light to 26801 "you may want these"

"Yes sir" 26801 said, as he got down on his knees and crawled into the vent.

"Be careful" 26802 called, and 26801 flickered his light in response.

The vent was shorter than it had originally looked, but it was curved, so 26801's light didn't show anything at first. But as he drew closer to the bend, he heard a strange noise: a sniffling sound, followed by what sounded like…sobbing? He'd only ever seen anyone cry once, when 3689 had been crushed by a falling beam, so he wasn't sure what he was hearing was right. He snapped his light off as he approached, hoping to take the thing by surprise

As he reached the bend, he held out his knife, hoping to kill the creature before it bit him, too. He reached up, and snapped the light on as he jumped around the bend.

"AHHH!" the thing cried. 26801 froze. It wasn't an animal: that is, unless there was an animal that wore shiny blue dresses and had blond hair. He wracked his brain for definition of the…thing, before him.

"What is it?" 2003 called down the vent.

"It's a…a… a _GIRL_" 26801 called back.

"A Girl?" 2003's voice said, but 26801 wasn't listening. He was staring at the girl. She was young, younger than him, with shiny blond hair pulled up into a strange style, almost shaped like a turnip, and she was wearing a blue dress that sparkled in the beam of his light. Hiccupping sobs came from her as she shielded her eyes from the light. 26801 raised it so it shined on the ceiling of the vent. He started to move closer.

"Stay away!" the girl cried, and 26801 froze. She had lowered her arm, so he could see that she had deep, seemingly infinite black eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at him.

"Ummm…" he mumbled, which only drew more sobs from the girl. The poor boy was stumped on what to do.  
>"Hey" 26801 said "hey, Shhh, it's okay. I'm…I'm not gonna hurt you"<p>

Slowly, the girl's sobs trailed off, till only a few hiccups escaped her.

"Who…who are you?" she said, fear in her voice. For some reason, her obvious fear made 26801 feel terrible.

"I'm….a Worker" he said quietly, trying not to scare her again. This only produced a strange look from the girl.

"What's your name?" she suddenly asked

"Whuh…what?" 26801 stammered

"What's your name? I'm Ilana" she asked again.

"I'm…26801" 26801 said.

"26801? That's a number, not a name" the girl, Ilana said.

"I'm not supposed to have a name" 26801 said.

"Why?" Ilana asked

"I could get in trouble" he replied.

"For having a name?" Ilana said, confused.

"Yes…we're not supposed to have names" 26801 said, starting to get annoyed.

"Why?" Ilana asked

"I don't know why, it's always been that way" 26801 said conclusively. Ilana pondered. Her face, no longer scrunched in fear, actually looked…endearing, as she thought about what he had said.

"That's sad" she said, her fear gone now "everyone has a name where I come from"

26801 stared at the girl. Then, realization dawned in him.

"You're from the surface, aren't you?" he asked.

"The what? " Ilana asked. 26801 pointed up.

"You know…up there, in the light" he said quietly.

"Uhhh…I think so, yes. Well, there's light when the sun's up, anyway. At night it gets dark" Ilana said.

"The sun?" 26801 asked, confused. The six-year old princess pondered.

"It's a big ball of light in the sky. It makes everything bright and warm" she said at last. Being a child, she didn't really know how to talk about such things yet.

They two would have continued, but 2003 called down the tunnel.

"Hey, Kid! What's taking so long?"

"I'm coming out now!" 26801 called back, and started to turn around, when he remembered Ilana. He faced her again.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked gently. She nodded so vigorously, he thought her head was going to pop off. Gently reaching his hand out, she took it, and he began to lead Ilana out of the vent.

[=]

"Dang" 2003 said as the two emerged "she's a pretty young thing, isn't she?"

Ilana smiled at the gruff man, still holding 26801's hand.

"Who is she?" 26802 asked "she's got a pretty good dentist"

"Oh, I'm…sorry i bit you" the girl said sheepishly, hiding behind 26801 a bit. The assembled men smiled.

"Aww, looks like she's taken a like to you, squirt" one of them, 30163, said. 26801 felt the blood rush to his cheeks, at which the men chuckled. Even Ilana let out a small giggle, which made 26801 feel…happy.

The happiness was cut short, however, as the messenger rushed back in franticly.

"Sir! Sir!" he shouted at 2003 "the Forbidden steps! Our lord is approaching!"

"The king?" 2003 said in horror.

"An entire army sir! Massed outside the barricade!" the messenger went on.

"Daddy?" Ilana said, causing all of the men to stare at her.

"Daddy? But that means…" 2003 said in horror as realization struck him. He spun to 26801.

"Kid, you've gotta get her out of here, before the king attacks! He'll think we kidnapped her, and then…" he shuddered at the thought "the punishment we will face…"

"Ilana" 26801 said "do you remember how you got here?"

"I… I fell down a hole. I was playing in the gardens when suddenly I was falling down this black hole." She said; fear in her voice "why are you all afraid of my Daddy?"

"Your "daddy" wants to kill us!" 26802 said, a bit of anger in his voice as he took a step towards her. She hid behind 26801.

"Alright, stop it." He said. 26802 kept coming.

'I said stop it, 26802" 26801 said. 802 stopped, but still glared at the girl.

"Alfred!" 801 shouted, causing all the men to gasp, including 802.

"You…you said my name" 802 stammered.

"you gave me no choice" 801 said angrily "if the king is mad enough that we have his daughter alive, can you imagine what will happen if she is harmed? The retribution…"

802 stared angrily, before he closed his eyes and stood back.

"Good" 801 said, before turning to the confused Ilana "Ilana…princess, can you show me where you came out?"

"It was…right over here" she said, pointing to a spot on one of the walkways nearby. Looking through the murk, the men could see that the hatch cover was open.

"Alright" 2003 said, ushering her over to it "get back up there and tell your father and his soldiers that you're alright as fast as you can."

Ilana looked fearfully up the tunnel. She then looked back at 26801.

"Will you come with me? I'm scared" she said, her eyes large and fearful at the prospect of facing the dark alone.

"What's there to be afraid of?" 26802 said scornfully. 801 shot him a dirty look.

"It's dark, a-a-and what if I fall?" she whimpered. 2003 sighed.

"26801, escort the princess to the surface, as fast as you can." He said.

26801 nodded, and stepped up to Ilana. She grabbed his hand, and smiled at him.

"Alright, get going" 2003 said "we've got to go stall the king"

The group of men immediately disappeared into the murk, 26802 lingering for a moment, still glaring at Ilana, before he too vanished.

'Let's go" 26801 said, but Ilana stood firm. she pouted at him.

'You lied to me" she said.

"What?"

"You said you weren't supposed to have Names, but you called that meanie Alfred" she said, her hands on her hips. 26801 stared.

"We're not supposed to have names. But that doesn't mean… we don't make ones up for ourselves" he said slowly. Ilana cocked her head at him.

"Do you have a secret name?" she asked curiously "it'd be easier to remember than a number"

The young boy stared at her. Their eyes met, and something passed between them on a cosmic scale. Some level of trust that no one could explain. A…link.

"I'm…..Brian" he said at last.

[=]

and so it begins...a tale of love, loss, friendship, and redemption. enjoy!

Soundwave3591


	3. Chapter 2

As a friendship was suddenly forged amid the clamor of the machines, up on the surface, things were not so peaceful. Word of Ilana's "kidnapping" had spread, and crowds of people had gathered to cheer on the mass of Soldiers assembled before the "Night Passage," a tunnel into the depths of the planet closed off by a massive blast door. A fresh cheer went up as the King stepped forward, dressed in his battle armor and carrying a large Rifle. Approaching the doorway, he was met by a pair of Engineers, one of whom was carrying a control box wired to the door's massive locks.

"Sire" one said "we have managed to override the locks on the bulkhead and isolated the security network defenses behind it. We are ready to open it on your command."

"Excellent" the King said, before turning to the crowd of troops, and armed citizens who had joined them.

"My people! My Valiant troops! My Daughter, your beloved Princess is held captive, cold, dark and alone, in the depths of our world, held against her will by those who are meant to serve!" A roar of anger went up from the crowd.

"We will fight any defenses they may have emplaced! We will not negotiate!" Fredrick went on

"WE WILL NOT NEGOTIATE!" the crowd echoed.

"We will put them in their place, and remind them who rules this planet…and who Serves!" the crowd roared approval.

"Lieutenant!" the king shouted "Open the door!"

The Lieutenant nodded, and punched a series of numbers into the door controls.

However, instead of seeing the door descending into the ground, as it should have, the door controls sparked and hissed, as smoke curled from underneath the control panel.

All present were silent. The king glowered at the engineers, who stood, staring that the door.

"That…should have worked…" the lieutenant said, as the second one rushed to the controls, tearing the panel off and looking inside the circuit-filled box.

[=]

Inside the massive blast door, 2003 stood, holding an ax. A pair of smoking cables sputtered on the floor where it had been chopped in urgent haste.

"Alright, that's bought us some time" 2003 said, turning to the others "but we still need to prepare for when they do get it open. Hustle back down and tell everyone, No threatening movements, no tools, no nothing. Hurry"

The group of workers raced back down the sloping tunnel, as 2003 paused, turning back to the door.

"Hurry up, kid" he whispered "we don't have much time"

[=]

About a mile away, Ilana and "Brian" climbed up the ladder set into the side of the tunnel down which Ilana had fallen. Ilana was sweating at the exertion.

"Why do you need to be so far underground? This is so hard" she complained to Brian as she paused to catch her breath. Brian stopped and waited for her.

"It's so the noise of the machines doesn't disturb anyone on the surface" he said, handing her a canteen from his tool belt. Ilana took it thankfully, and took a drink.

"It also makes it harder for us to escape" Brian went on. Ilana looked down at him.

"Why does my daddy want to keep you down there? It's loud and dark and…scary" she said, looking confused. Handing the canteen back to Brian, she started climbing as she waited for his response.

"I suppose…it's because he doesn't want us getting any idea above our station" Brian said at last as he followed her.

"What does that mean?" Ilana asked.

"I have no idea. But it's what 2003 told me, and it sounds right" Brian replied. The two climbed in silence for a few more seconds.

"It's so…different" Ilana said "up on the surface, everyone is so happy, and it's always bright and cheerful. Everything goes right, nobody makes messes, and there's never any trouble. And no one ever gets mad like Alfred did." Brian was silent for a few moments.

"Do you know what we do?" Brian asked. Ilana looked down at him.

"Our job, in my section, is to keep Electricity going, running. We gotta keep energy level at, at least, 101.11 on the center dial. If it goes any lower than that….bad things happen."

"Bad things?" Ilana asked, looking down at him. Brian had stopped, and had a far off, scared look in his eyes.

"Bad things…..loud noises…lights…explosions…the whole complex went up in smoke. The supervisors panicked, and flooded the whole room to put the fires out, no warning, nothing. All I remember is…a giant wall if Water…" he shivered, his hands shaking on the ladder. He suddenly snapped out of it when he felt a gentle touch.

He looked up. Ilana had climbed back down and gently wrapped her immaculately clean, manicured hand around his scuffed, dirty one.

"It must have been scary" she said, looking at him, with her big, sad eyes. Brian could feel the gentle beating of her heart through her hand. It seemed to make all his fears melt away. But... there, the back of his mind…what was…?

"We should keep going" he said hastily, pulling his hand away. Ilana looked surprised, but nodded. The two resumed their climb in silence.

"Do you live down there? " Ilana asked after a few minutes.

"Yes" Brian said.

"Who do you live with?" Ilana asked, looking down at him.

"I live with whoever can squeeze into the room with me. Sometimes someone is lying on top of me." Brian replied.  
>"What about your mommy and daddy?" Ilana asked, concerned. Packed into a room with strangers?<p>

Brian looked confused.

"I don't have a mommy or daddy. I never did"

Ilana stopped. She looked down at him in shock.

"No Mommy and daddy?" she said in disbelief. Brian nodded.

"Don't you have any family at all?"

"We are all each other's family" Brian said, indicating the depths with a motion of his head downwards.

"H…have you ever been to the surface?" Ilana asked.

"No, never" Brian said "it isn't allowed"

"Not allowed…but why?"

"I don't know. It's just…"

"…always been that way" Ilana finished for him, looking sad. She was so confused! Who were these people? Why were they afraid of her daddy?

"When you're not working…what do you do? Do you eat? Sleep, play with anyone?" she asked him. Brian looked confused.

"Play? What's that?"

'You know! Have fun, do things you like, run around!" she said. Brian's confusion only deepened.

"I don't think so. No, never. Unless sleeping counts"

"No, it doesn't. You've never played? Not with anyone?" Ilana went on, incredulous.

"No. there isn't time, I guess. We go right from the blockhouse to our stations, eat on the go, and sleep when we're off shift."

Ilana was staring at him, a look of absolute disbelief on her face. Brian squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, and he looked away.

"Would you like to play with me?" she suddenly asked. Brian's head snapped up. Ilana was staring down at him; her disbelief replaced with…what looked like hope, as far as Brian could tell.

"Uhhh….sure, I guess." He said "If I have time"

"Promise?" Ilana said, her voice higher as she drew out the word. Brian stared at her. Her eyes twinkled in the weak light given off by the lamps set into the side of the tunnel.

"Promise" he said, without thinking.

Ilana suddenly let go of the ladder, and before Brian could react, she had fallen down and grabbed him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you!" she said happily "oh thank you!"

"Uhhh" Brian droned, unsure of himself. Why had he said yes? There was no time….

"It's just that….i don't have anyone to play with me…all the time" Ilana said, still hugging him. Brian paused. How does someone like him react to that? Surrounded by people he knew all shift, he didn't really even know what alone MEANT, what could he say?

Gently, unsure of his own reaction, he reached up with his free arm, and carefully wrapped it around Ilana's shoulders. For at least a minute, the two hung there, not moving, not speaking, the flickering lights giving the tunnel a pale yellow glow. Ilana's warm soft skin contrasted sharply with his rough, calloused grip, and her hair… it was so soft…it reminded him of something…something.

He abruptly let her go, and immediately resumed the climb, barely letting Ilana grab onto the ladder.

"We need to go" he said hastily. Ilana looked up at him, confused, but quickly followed him up the tunnel.

[=]

Across the city, the engineers had finally managed to hotwire the door. A cheer went up as the ancient doorway creaked and groaned, the old gears straining to hold the weight of the door as it was released from its mounts. The gaping Corridor that revealed itself beyond descended into seemingly infinite blackness. A few of the Civilians stepped back in fear at the sight: the Gears for opening and holding the door sat around the opening, like a gaping Dragon's maw. The Rough concrete floor was dirty and covered in dust. A few cobwebs hung from the ceiling.

"Forward!" the king shouted without fear as he led the men in formation down the corridor. Emboldened by the king's show of bravery, the Men followed, as a second Cheer Spurred them on. The old lights set into the ceiling flickered to life as the men descended. The Corridor went on and on, seemingly endless. The tramping of their boots echoed in the emptiness.

"Be wary men" the king said, as much common sense as to break the silence "these scum may have laid traps for us"

In response to this, a pair of men stepped forward, covering the king as the men continued ever downwards.

As they descended, the clamor and rumble of the machines became clearer in their ears. The floor shook ever so slightly, and a clanking echo could be heard. Finally, they came to a second door, much larger than the first, but not as resilient in construction. For a lock, all it had was a simple latch.

"Open it!" the King commanded. A pair of men stepped forward, one carrying bolt cutters as the other covered him. With a quick SNAP, the old Lock fell away, and the door swung inwards.

The silence was replaced instantly with a deafening roar, as smoke and steam curled out of the doorway. Ignoring the distractions, the king strode forward, brandishing his heavy repeater. As he marched into the Machine Halls, his voice echoed above the din of the machines, smoke curling out from around his gray Campaign coat. A Sword shined on his belt, and his repeater hummed menacingly.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" he roared. The men finally swarmed through the door after him.

Around the doorway, massed by the thousands, were workers. Dressed in dirty gray coveralls, some wore caps on their heads, and all wore scuffed work boots that extended up their lower legs.

"You heard me, you scum!" the king went on, as the men raised their rifles at the crowd "What have you done with the princess?"

The crowd shied away, fear evident on all their faces. Good, Fredrick thought, they SHOULD fear me.

Finally the crowd parted, and a tall worker, dressed in a dull red work helmet and the number 2003 on his chest, his hands raised, stepped forward.

"Ah, are YOU the one responsible?" the king angrily asked. The worker stepped up to a respectable distance, and then knelt before him, eye on the ground.

"Your Majesty" he slowly said, not raising his head "your daughter is unharmed. I swear, we did NOT kidnap her. She fell through the hatchway to the Electrical control nexus. We made certain she was not injured, and escorted her back to the surface. "

"Don't lie to me you scum!" the king roared, slapping 2003 across the face "do you think I am a fool, that my daughter would just Happen to fall down here, when all portals are supposed to be sealed? "

Delivering a swift kick to 2003's gut that sent the old Worker to the ground, he roared to the crowd.

"Now, who will step forward and admit to their crime?" he shouted drawing a pistol and aiming it at 2003's head. The crowd gasped "I'll kill all of you if I must!" The crowd looked at one another, unsure of what to do.

[=]

"We're here" Brian said as he pushed on the hatch cover at the end of the tunnel. Releasing the gears and popping it up an inch, he looked around quickly…and his eyes widened.

Before him, in its entire royal splendor, was the palace. The massive building's lights were lit up like beacons in the night, and its towers glowed like candles. He stared, unbelieving.

"Hey, let me pass, will you?" Ilana said. She had been quiet ever since she they had resumed climbing, as if she had been deep in thought.

"Is that…is that…where you live?" Brian said in amazement as Ilana climbed past him to look at the palace.

'Uh-huh" Ilana said with a smile, happy to be home. She looked back at Brian. His face was an image in awe, his mouth and eyes open wide, taking in the spectacle. Nothing, no description, no stories, could have prepared him for this. It was….unreal, indescribable; nothing could surpass what he was seeing.

"Come on!" Ilana called, grabbing Brian's hand and pulling him at a run towards the gates of the palace.

[=]

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the guard challenged as two figures approached the gates.

"It's me, captain, you silly!" a familiar voice cheerfully replied. The Soldier was so shocked he nearly dropped his rifle.

"Princess!" the two guards said together as the girl stepped into the light. Ilana was Unharmed!

Then, they saw a figure standing behind her.

"Princess, look out!" the first shouted as he raised his rifle. The other ran towards the princess, to pull her away from the worker sneaking up on her…

"No, wait! Leave him alone!" the princess called, turning to wrap the worker in a hug. The two soldiers froze. What was she doing…?

"He's my friend!" Ilana went on, hugging the worker protectively as he looked at the two guards, terror in his eyes.

"Where's my daddy?" the princess asked as she released the worker, save for his hand. The two soldiers, flabbergasted at what they were seeing, didn't respond right away. Ilana's face curled in annoyance.

"I said…WHERE'S MY DADDY!" the princess shrieked as only a Six-year old girl can, snapping the two out of their shock. "He's...uh, he's gone to rescue you, princess!" the captain stammered. Ilana's tiny face took on an expression of Royal indignation, despite her disheveled appearance. For some reason or another, it put the fear of the gods into the guards.

"Tell him to come home, right now! I'm fine, and it's not the workers fault!" she said, pulling the young, clearly terrified worker past the dumbstruck soldiers into the palace proper.

{=}

Fredrick growled to himself. These…scum, they are supposed to be OBEDIENT. Is the coward hiding…?

A scream suddenly split the din. Fredrick could see a group of workers suddenly lurch out of the path of an object barreling through the mob. He placed his hand on his sword, prepared.

What he wasn't prepared for was a young worker, a BOY, wielding a wrench larger than he was, to come charging out of the crowd, screaming a war cry, his face contorted in rage as he charged toward the king and 2003's prone form.

"What the…?" one of the soldiers cried as the men trained their rifles on the boy. He kept coming, ignoring his imminent death, and swung the wrench as soon as he was in range.

CRACK!

The king's repeater went spinning away, the wrench close behind. Fredrick roared as he clutched his hand, blood spilling from broken skin. His eyes, full of fire, shot to the boy who had dared strike him. He knelt over the fallen foreman, urging him to stand, to run.

In a lightning fast move, ignoring the pain, the king's massive hands suddenly shot down and wrapped around the boy's neck, lifting him bodily up into the air.

"HOW DARE YOU?" he roared, spittle flying from his lips as he turned the boy in his hands to look into his eyes.

Instead of fear, however, Fredrick was stunned to see raw, untempered hatred in the boy's eyes as he stared at the king. His shock was replaced with renewed anger, fueled by a deep-rooted loathing of the workers that had been passed down for generations. His massive hands closed tighter on the boy's neck, his face a twisted mask of fury.

"You're Majesty!" One of the officers who had accompanied the troop suddenly called.

"WHAT?" the king roared, causing the young officer to shrink in fear.

"S-s-sir, word f-f-from the palace guards. The princess walked through the gates only a few minutes ago, unharmed, and actually cheerful…"

The silence was tangible. The young worker let out an OOF as he fell from the king's grasp to hit the floor unceremoniously on his bottom.

"Ilana…unharmed?" the King said in disbelief. He turned back to the crowd. They stared at him, not a one making a move.

"What are you rabble standing around for? BACK TO WORK!" he shouted, as he turned and muscled his way through the crowd of Soldiers. The armed men kept their weapons trained on the mob until the Doors swung shut again. No one moved.

Finally, after the troops had gone, 26802 stood from the floor, and Spat in the direction of the gate. Two men rushed forward to carry 2003 to the infirmary. Another approached him, but Alfred waved him away.

"Your day will come" he growled under his breath at the door "you and your daughter."

[=]

"Milady, his highness reports that they still have not recovered the princess" one of the royal servants sadly stated. Queen Maria, seated in her nightgown inside the royal lounge, said nothing as a few more worried sobs escaped her. Suddenly…

'Mommy?" a young voice called.

"Ilana?" Maria said, whirling. There, standing in the doorway, showing no signs of injury beyond a slightly rumpled dress and disheveled hair, was Ilana!

"Ilana!" Maria cried happily as she dashed to her daughter, falling to her knees as she wrapped her arms around the girl "don't ever frighten me like that again! I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry, mommy" Ilana sniffed quietly. Maria leaned back, smiling at her daughter as she wiped the last of her tears away, and brushed a smudge of dirt from her daughter's cheek. Then, she saw that Ilana was holding onto something standing just outside the door.

"Ilana, who is that?" she asked.

"He's my friend" Ilana said, tugging on the figures arm.

To say Maria was startled when a boy dressed in a worker's coverall, boots, and tool belt stepped nervously through the door would be the understatement of the century. For a moment, no one spoke, as the boy's head looked nervously around the room.

"This…is your friend?" Maria asked.

"Yes, he saved me" Ilana said happily, sidling up to the boy as he glanced around the ornate room, fear and shock evident on his face.

"Brian" Ilana said, which caused a second jolt of shock to pass through the queen "this is my Mommy"

"t-t-the queen?" the boy stammered, before staring at Maria. The queen, realizing her state of undress, quickly pulled her robe tighter around her.

Brian's forehead almost hit the floor, he bowed so deep. Ilana Giggled.

'Stand up, silly" she said with a smile. Brian shot up like a springboard.

"Brian saved me. He brought me back up to the castle." She said, taking his hand in both of hers, smiling up at the boy.

"Well…." Maria said, quickly glancing to her servants, who were looking at her in shock 'um…thank you…Brian, wasn't it? Yes, thank you for Returning the Princess to us…but shouldn't you be at your machine?"

"He promised to play with me!" Ilana said cheerfully. Maria wasn't sure how much more she could take tonight.

"Tonight? Ilana, it's late, you should…."

Ilana's big, sad eyes looked up from her little heart-shaped face, shimmering with unshed tears. Maria sighed.

"Very well" she said "I suppose a little while couldn't hurt…"

"Yay!" Ilana cried, all but dragging Brian from the chamber "Come on! I'll show you my Room!"

Maria suddenly felt a surge of happiness flood through her, realizing what was happening.

"She…has someone to play with her…" she said thoughtfully standing and turning to her servants "she has…a friend."

[=]

Ilana pulled Brian into her bedchambers, releasing his hand as she ran over to her toy box. Brian was left to gaze about the room. The Engineer inside him kicked in, and a mental analysis began.

The chamber was well lit, and a golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, glow-bulbs cut to resemble candles shining in their sockets. The chain could use some reinforcement. Her bed was large, with an honestly ostentatious canopy stretching up into the high ceiling. Large, wide windows gave a good view of the city below, and let light in during the day, but if they were just a few micrometers wider….

His reverie was cut off all of a sudden as a soft, round object suddenly hit him in the chest. He lurched back with an OOF.

"Oops!" Ilana said, suddenly "sorry. You're supposed to catch it!"

Brian looked down at the sphere. It was made of a rubbery substance, with a surface approximately 0.276 inches thick, and was decorated with spiraling patterns of color, in all hues, with a diameter of approximately….

"It's a ball, silly!" she said with a giggle "now you throw it back at me. But not too hard!"

Brian, hesitantly, tossed the ball back towards Ilana, who still had to jump up to catch it.

"Good job!" she said, throwing it back at him. This time he caught it, and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. This was mindless, absolutely useless! So why was he enjoying it so much?

The two continued tossing the ball back and forth, Ilana's increasing giggles and obvious enjoyment making Brian smile. 'To the Smelter with the reason' he thought to himself 'she's enjoying it'

A sudden ruckus in the corridor outside interrupted them as Brian caught the ball again. A servant slowly opened the door.

"Princess Ilana, your father is here to see you" he said timidly. The ball bounced to the floor from Brian's hands.

"Daddy!" Ilana said happily, ignoring Brian's sudden terror and running past him into the hallway.

As she ran to her father's massive hands, she scooped her up off the floor with a laugh, spinning her in the air as she giggled.

"Ilana! Thank the gods…" he said, hugging her close at last. The two were silent; ad Ilana buried her face in her Fathers bushy beard.

"How…how did you escape? Did they harm you?" Fredrick asked in worry.

"No" Ilana said "one of them brought me back out actually. He's inside, right now!" Ilana said cheerfully, ignoring Fredrick's sudden look of horror.

"Where?" he said, his voice shaking with sudden anger. Ilana missed his change in mood.

"In my room" she said, finally pulling away from her father and pointing through her door. Fredrick rushed into the room, afraid of what he would find…..

…which was nothing, not at first.

"Brian?" Ilana called, worriedly.

"Who?" the King asked, looking around, seeing if anything was missing….

"The worker who brought me back. His name's Brian…Oops!" she said suddenly, her hand covering her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Fredrick said, confusion overriding his anger for a moment.

"He told me that their names are supposed to be secret…Oh! There he is!"

Fredrick looked: there, behind the bed, was a shivering gray shape, curled up, trying to hide. Rage flooded back to Fredrick, and he could hold on no longer.

"Alright you, come out of there!" the King Barked, startling Ilana.

Brian stepped gingerly crawled from behind the bed, stood, and bowed deeply, trembling in fear. The king stared down at the young worker, obvious disgust on his face.

"So, you brought her back?" he said coldly, further worrying Ilana.

"y-y-y-y-y-yes, your m-m-m-majesty" the boy stammered.

The king gently set Ilana down, kissing her on the forehead in a fatherly way, before turning back to Brian.

"Walk with me, 26801" he said flatly. Ilana looked up at him.

"Um, daddy, I told you, his name's…"  
>"Ilana, Daddy's busy right now. It can wait." The king said evenly, not looking at her. Ilana said nothing, confused as Brian fearfully followed the king through the door, closing it behind him with a quick glance at her.<p>

[=]

The king led Brian out into the corridor, closing the door behind him. Silently leading Brian down the passage, he approached a seemingly featureless wall. Stepping away for a moment, he pressed down on the head of a bust of a long dead noble.

With a CLICK, a slim doorway appeared and opened up in the wall, leading to a small dropping tunnel with a ladder set into one side. Brian looked up at the king. Fredrick's face was impassive, although he was seething with anger on the inside.

"You have done your duty. Now return to your machine and forget you ever left it, 26801" he said harshly. Brian flinched.

"y-y-y-yes, your majesty" Brian said, as she stepped forward. The king subtly placed his foot out and caught the tip of Brian's boot. With a yelp, the boy stumbled forward, landing on his hands and knees.

"Now look what you've done you clumsy oaf!" Fredrick shouted, shoving the tip of his boot, which had a slight scuff, in Brian's face.

Brian scrambled around the King's leg and all but dove into the tunnel.

"You will NEVER return. NEVER." Fredrick growled, his eyes full of hate as he stared down at the boy, who trembled in fear.

"Know your place, 26801. You are not fit to even gaze upon my daughter, never mind touch her. As long as I live, you workers will never see sunlight!" he roared, as he pressed down on the Bust again and the door began to close.

"You will not live forever" Brian whispered angrily, as the door slid shut.

[=]

"Daddy?" Ilana said as Fredrick walked past the princess's bedchambers "where did Brian go?"

"He went back where he belongs" Fredrick said. Ilana's face fell.

"W-w-what? But…he said he was gonna play with me. He Promised!" Fredrick froze in his tracks.

"He said what?" Fredrick said slowly turning around and walking back to his daughter, who had started crying.

"His puh-he puh-he promised he would play with me!" Ilana sobbed as she hugged her father's legs.

Fredrick knelt down in front of his daughter, incredulousness on his face. Had she really made that worker promise…?

"Ilana…" he said, trying to sooth his daughter's tears "there are other people you can play with…"

Ilana looked up at her father, her big, sad eyes full of yet unshed tears.

"Daddy…I don't have anybody to play with me, no one who can stay!"

She was right, Fredrick realized as Ilana buried her face in his muscular chest, still sobbing. She doesn't have anyone her age that can play with her all the time.

"Ilana, my little princess, Darling, that…boy, he has to work. He can't stay with you all the time…"

"But what about when he's not working?" Ilana sniffled. Fredrick grimaced.

"Tell you what" he said pulling away and looking into Ilana's eyes "you go wash up for bed. You've had a long day. We'll find you some new friends tomorrow, okay?"  
>"Promise?" Ilana asked, her eyes full of hope.<p>

"Promise" Fredrick said, before leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead "now run along"

"Okay." Ilana said still sniffing, but at least she was consoled for now. Fredrick stood, shaking his head. This was going to cause more problems for him.

Walking back to his chambers, he found Maria waiting for him.

"Fredrick, my darling husband, "she said"we need to talk"

Fredrick didn't like where this was going…..

[=]

"The Answer is no!" Fredrick said angrily as he stared out the window of his bedchambers. Maria sat on the bed, her hair strewn about as she brushed it.

"Fredrick" Maria quietly said "Ilana does need a friend…"

"Let her meet Edward's son! Let her meet one of those lords or dukes! I will not allow my Daughter to befriend one of those Filthy, dirty, subhuman…"  
>"She already has" Maria said bluntly. Fredrick growled.<p>

"And she has already begun asking questions" Maria went on. Fredrick hmphed, and began pacing.

"And you know that if you say no, she'll be asking about him for the rest of her life….if she doesn't seek him out herself."

"Maria" Fredrick said, turning to face her "think of the scandal! What will the people say?"

"You are their king" Maria said, standing up and wrapping her arms around his broad neck "they'll say what you want them to say."

Fredrick sighed.

"Why don't you go tuck Ilana in, and tell her what's really happening, okay?"

Fredrick growled as a response, and turned to the door.

Neither heard Ilana's tiny feet dashing back to her chambers from where she had been listening to their conversation.

"Subhuman?" she said to herself.

[=]

Late that night, as the lights given off by Luna 1, 2 and 3 shined on the city below, and millions if stars twinkled in the sky, King Fredrick Tucked Ilana snug into bed.  
>"Daddy?" she asked, timidly.<br>"Hmm? yes, what is it, pumpkin?" he replied.  
>"What does...subhuman, mean?"<br>The king paused, caught off guard by her question.

"Um…well…the workers, sweetie, they're…different, they're not like you and I."

"But you said Mutraddi were different too, but we shouldn't hate them for it" Ilana said in reply. The king moaned inwardly.

"Yes, yes, I did say that. But…Mutraddi are different because they look different, and they're not as smart as us" he said with a wink. Ilana squirmed, still confused. The king, seeing he wasn't getting his point across, continued. "The workers, on the other hand, are different because of how they live. They're dirty, smelly, they don't like to talk to other people, they stay underground all the time, their eating habits are atrocious, and…" he paused when he noticed Ilana looking at him pointedly.

"Brian told me that they don't want to live like that, but we make them do it." The king sighed.

"Ilana, you just met this boy. I'm your father, as well as the king of this whole world. Who are you going to believe? He may have been lying to you. "Ilana looked sad at the thought. The king smiled inwardly. Good, I have something she didn't consider…

Then Ilana's face grew angry.

"You're lying" she said. Fredrick spluttered.

"All the workers are scared of you. They're afraid to come to the surface. Why?" Ilana asked, her little eyebrows knotted in anger as she stared accusingly at her father. The king had had enough.

"Because the last time we let those scum come to the surface, the planet was nearly destroyed!" he shouted. Ilana flinched back in surprise, never expecting this response.

"I will not be remembered as the Ruler who let the progenitors of the greatest evil ever to befall Galaluna into the light! You may never speak to that worker again, or any other worker, do you understand?"

"But daddy…!"

"Ilana, I am your father and your king. You will not question me!" he roared

"But…"

"No buts! You are forbidden from ever seeing that boy again, understand? EVER!"

He slammed the door shut as he walked out.

"Gods" he muttered "I didn't think I'd have to say that until she was sixTEEN" he walked down the corridor toward his office, to riled up to sleep now. He paused when he heard sobbing coming from Ilana's room. His face fell.

"I'm sorry Ilana" he said quietly "but it's for the best. You'll understand when you're older."

He walked back to his office. He knew someone who could help him with this…."

[=]

"Fredrick, my old friend, what troubles you at this wholesome hour?"

The King stared at his old friend, the scientist Edward Valjean, on the Vid-phone monitor "Edward, it's three in the morning."

"Is it?" the mustachioed scientist said in surprise, looking away from the screen for a moment "huh. So it is. Well, then how can I help you at this early hour?"

Before Fredrick could respond, a timid voice echoed over the comm line.

"Father?"

"Lance?" Edward said, turning away from the screen "Lance, what are you doing awake at this hour?"

"i-I'm sorry. I had a bad dream" the voice replied.

"A dream…" Edward said quietly. Fredrick was silent. Edward's wife, Angela, had died giving birth to Lance, and now the Scientist had to juggle between his work and his son. Edward didn't blame the boy, he was too sensible for that, but Fredrick could tell that there was very little in the way of close contact between the two in the past eight years. Edward had brought Lance with him to tha Palace once, when the boy was only three, and Fredrick could remember sending him a rather opulent gift of a speedcycle for Lance's seventh Birthday, which had just passed.

"Come here son" Edward said, hoisting the raven-haired boy up to the screen "You remember your Uncle Fredrick, don't you?" Lances eyes widened when he saw the king on the screen, and immediately bowed his head. Fredrick chuckled.

"Hello Lance. You're looking well"

"Thank you, your majesty" Lance said. Edward chuckled.

"Lance, why don't you get a glass of water and go back to bed. I'll bring some Ice cream in a few minutes."

"Okay" Lance said with a smile, slipping off his father's lap and heading out the door, closing it behind him. Edward turned back to the Vid screen.

"I'm sorry, Fredrick. The Rift gate has been taking up a lot of my time, and I admit I've been neglecting Lance a bit. "

"How is it coming?" Fredrick asked. The New Rift gate was a breakthrough in Galalunian science. The Machinery was able to create a hole in space-time, allowing ships to travel between star systems without the need for the dangerous Light-drives currently in use.

"We're close t a breakthrough" Edward said "we managed to get the core programming in operation, and the projector itself is also checking out. But I sense that was not why you called?"

Fredrick sighed.

"It's Ilana" he said "she's befriended a worker"

Silence

"Edward?" Fredrick asked. For the first time since they had met, Edward was speechless. Fredrick didn't know whether to be impressed or worried.

"A worker…..How can this be?" Edward said, his face looking off into space as his mind worked. Fredrick recounted the story as best he could, up to his explosion at Ilana.

"I feel terrible now, yelling at her like that" he went on. Edward had been silent, listening to the tale.

"What should I do?" Fredrick asked. Edward contemplated for a moment.

"Allow it"

A pin could have shattered the windows in the silence.

"You…you can't be serious!" Fredrick spluttered.

"Fredrick, my dear friend, you are letting your own prejudices cloud what's best for Ilana. She has no playmates, yes?" Fredrick couldn't deny that. "And this…boy, he would have none of the machinations that any of the Lords or Nobles may have, like that…oh, damn, what was his name? The one with the big nose….his son just entered the Academy…"

"Banque" Fredrick Said "Colonel Peter Banque. And yes, Baron did just enter the academy. I heard he is quite the student, in fact. "

"Yes…but didn't he try to introduce his Son to the princess a few years ago?" Fredrick nodded "now why would he do that, except to try and influence Opinion of him? If his son was friends with the princess…."

"Okay stop, I get it" Fredrick growled. Edward chuckled.

"You see? You didn't think of that. Now Ilana's upset at you, your wife is upset at you, and…."

"Edward, I swear...you almost sound like….."

Edward held up a hand. Anyone else would have found themselves in prison for daring to silence the king.

"I left all my political machinations at the gates of the academy, Fredrick. You know that. And I haven't spoken to….HIM, in years. "

"Indeed." Fredrick said, remembering the past decades…

The two were silent.

"You really think I should allow this…boy, to remain friends with Ilana?"

"I think it would be best for her" Edward said 'besides, what kind of ruler would she be if she didn't know who she was ruling? She'll want to teach him everything, culture, society, and in doing so she will learn herself."

"Very well" Fredrick said after a long thought "I've kept you from your boy long enough. Go get that ice cream."

'Yes, your majesty" Edward said dramatically. Fredrick couldn't help but chuckle. "Goodnight, my friend" he concluded, signing off.

[=]

On the other end of the vid screen, Edward sat up from his prolonged bow. For several moments, he was silent, staring at the blank screen.

Finally, he stood, reaching over to adjust a control on one of the computers, interfering with the security cameras that had been watching him ever since he left the academy.

Walking over to one of the bookshelves lining the walls, he pushed several books on physics aside and reached deep into the back.

The book he pulled out was worn, dusty, and scorched in a few places. Edward gently ran his hand over the dulled golden heart burnished into the cover of the book. Just below the symbol was a simple title, written in the same golden hue.

The Mind of Zeon

"Could it be?" Edward said to himself "could it really be…the prophecy?"

[=]

Deep in the machine rooms, no one greeted Brian as he returned to his station. None of the workers around him said anything as he continued monitoring the gauges and dials, repairing any broken pipes or leaking valves, and no one said anything as the shift change Klaxon blared loudly, and 34569 took his place at the station. Picking up his tools, the young worker joined the mass of old and young men and women as they marched, unspeaking, emotionlessly down the massive throughway that passed through the heart of the Machine hall. Normally, Brian's head would have been hung low like the others, but now, he looked up, taking in all he saw. The pipes and conduits, wires and cables, monitoring stations and systems repair stations, the cranes that ferried spare parts across the void, the rumbling generators, and hissing cylinders.

Over the din, a familiar chant suddenly echoed:

'One-oh-one, point one-one-one-one, one-oh-one, point one-one-one-one, get it up to one-point-one-one, let me see that one-one on the dial'

Another voice joined in.

'Fifty-thousand pounds of power, coming out of here each hour, let me see that one-one on the dial'

As one, the crowd sang.

'one-oh-one, point one-one-one-one, one-oh-one, point one-one-one-ONE, gIVE ME ONE-point-one-one up on the dial'

'fifty-thousand pounds of power, coming out of here each hour, one-oh-one, point one-one-one-one on the dial'

'FIFTY-THOUSAND, POUNDS OF Pow-ER!'

A voice rose above the din

'Day after day, we work on these machines'

'This is what we call life'

'Pressure's falling on DOOOOOOWWWN'

'fifty-thousand pounds of power, coming out of here each hour, one-oh-one, point one-one-one-one on the dial'

'fifty-thousand pounds of power'

'Supplying the power for the Royalists!'

'They work us night and day!'

'KEEP PUSHING! KEEP PUSHING!'

'Machines keep turning for the Royalists! Machines keep turning for the royalists!'

'KEEP PUSHING! KEEP PUSHING!'

The song repeated itself, as more and more workers joined in. and Brian joined as well, but he knew…this life…this wasn't what HAD to be…..

The song tapered off as the Workers marched through the gates of the machine rooms, down, down, lower than any Machines were turning…into a black abyss. Pale lighting reflected off the ruins of an ancient city. Empty canals and smashed bridges were littered with debris. Buildings, towering buildings, left as gutted shells, reduced to rubble. Brian looked off to the left of the wide walkway, and saw the massive trash heaps just outside the city limits, where some workers, off shift and unable to sleep, would pick through the mess, looking for extra food, a fascinating trinket, something to give their thankless life some value.

As the shift reached the end of the bridge, they crowd split up, heading for different buildings. Brian headed in the direction of a massive tower, supported by chipped columns, which stood at a corner of a building block. Letting the last of the next shift Depart, Brian, along with a number of other workers, entered, walking into an expansive lobby. Brian was instantly reminded of Ilana's room.

As the last of the previous shift cleared the rubble-strewn streets of the dead city, Brian crowded into a room filled with the sleeping forms of other workers. No sound beyond snoring could be heard. Brian saw a spot at the far corner of the room, just big enough for him, and threaded his way over there, managing not to step on any of the others. As he curled up into a fetal position, as he always did when he slept, he drifted off, packed into a room of strangers, to dream about Princesses and Rubber balls and glowing palaces.

[=]

Fredrick gently walked back to his bed chambers, and slowly entered. Maria sat on the bed, glaring at him.

"Our daughter came sobbing in here an hour ago, telling me the most GHASTLY things about you" she said angrily. Fredrick sighed.

"I overreacted…"

"OVERREACTED? Fredrick, she is SIX YEARS OLD! She doesn't know anything about them! And here you are screaming at her over her wanting to find a friend? What must she be thinking right now?"

"No less than what I'm thinking of myself" Fredrick sighed. He could feel Maria's eyes on his back.

"I will send someone to find that boy in the morning." He said. Maria gasped  
>"well…what brought this on?" she asked, her anger draining.<p>

"A talk with an old friend." Fredrick replied, taking off his coat. He sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be my Last Day as king?" he said to no one, as he undressed for bed.

[=]

The next afternoon, Ilana sat in the gardens outside the palace, sadly picking flowers, by herself. There were more than her usual amount of guards, but she knew that was to make sure she didn't disappear again.

"(Sigh) I guess… I'll never have any friends." She said sadly to herself. One by one, she plucked the petals off of the flower, letting them fall gently to the ground. She could feel her eyes watering up again, and clenched them shut, not wanting to cry again. She hadn't gotten over how her father had exploded at her the night before. Why? Why did the workers make him so angry? Brian had been so nice to her. Why couldn't she be friends with him?

"Ilana?' she heard her mother call. The young princess opened her eyes and turned, seeing her mother walking out into the garden, something hidden by her long day coat.

"Did Daddy find me a friend?" Ilana asked immediately as her mother came up to her. The Queen had a gentle smile of affection on her face, partially shaded by an opulent hat with a wide brim.

"He's still looking sweetie. Buuuuuut…" she said, drawing out the last word in a way that got Ilana's attention, "…since he's so busy, I decided to find you one myself" Maria finished, parting her day coat. Ilana's face lit up, and she squealed in delight as Brian blinked in the midday sunlight.

"Brian!" Ilana cried happily as she wrapped the worker in a tight hug "I knew you'd come back! I knew it!"

Brian hadn't said anything. He was looking in awe at his hands. There was a strange heat on them, one he had never felt before. It felt…good, it felt warm and welcoming.

Ilana suddenly looked worried, and let Brian go to look up at her mother.

But mommy, won't daddy be angry? He said I couldn't…" Maria silenced her daughter with a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'LL handle your father." She patted Brian on the back, snapping him out of his reverie "you just go and have fun with your new friend. Why don't you show him around the garden?"

"YAAAAY!" Ilana cried in delight, grabbing Brian's hand "Come one Brian, let's play!"

Before the boy could reply, Ilana dragged him off in the direction of the large Play area in the center of the garden. Maria smiled as she saw Brian's confused expression lighten slowly until a smile crossed his face and a laugh managed to pop from his mouth.

"Probably his first" She thought to herself. She turned slowly and gazed up at the Palace.

[=]

Up in the main building of the Palace, Fredrick growled as he stared out at the scene.

"Hmph" he said angrily "one can only imagine the fallout that will come from this"

He turned, and looked into the shadows.

"I want that boy watched, wherever he goes, understand? If he so much as looks at Ilana in a threatening way, eliminate him. Don't let her see. Cleanly quietly, and with extreme prejudice."

A slim, silent figure slowly materialized form the shadows, his long black hair and coat seeming to swirl about him like a cape, his high boots shining in the sunlight now reflecting into he room, his infinitely black eyes taking n every detail of the chamber.

"Yes, your majesty" said a voice that sent chills up Fredrick's spine.

"Very well, Rasp. Carry on"


	4. Chapter 3

"Here?" Brian asked.

"no, no, the couch goes HERE" Ilana said. Brian grunted, and shifted the furniture into place.

"on second thought, I like it better here, by the window" Ilana said after a moment's thought. Brian sighed, and moved the couch across the room to the new spot.

"then again…" Ilana said, pondering "under the skylight would have better lighting…yes, there!" she said at last. Brian moved the couch again, and stepped back.

"yes! Perfect!" Ilana said, before standing up and stepping back to look over her new dollhouse. Doll palace was more appropriate: it had more rooms than pieces of tiny furniture. Assembled by one of the royal craftsmen for her seventh birthday, which had just passed, Ilana clapped her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet inside her new day slippers, the color of blue diamond and decorated with such, which her mother had purchased for her one of her trips to the southlands. Twirling in her new dress, which her grandmother had had made for her, she hugged her companion closely.

"oh thank you Brian!" she said as she released him. Brian smiled sheepishly, a warm glimmer in his eyes which, Ilana had noticed, had grown in the three months the two had been friends.

"come on!" Ilana said, pulling Brian over towards the center of her play area "we're just in time for tea!"

Set in the middle of the room was a small table, covered in a spotless white tablecloth and set with hand-made china and tea set. Around the table, save for two seats near the head, were an array of dolls and stuffed animals. One in particular, a well-loved stuffed bear with one eye, sat at Ilana's left.

"why yes, Sir Fluffington, I would like some tea, thank you" Ilana said as she sat at the head of the table. Brian smiled to himself as Ilana motioned for him to sit. Ilana enjoyed holding these impromptu "dinner parties" for her toys. In a way, it was both entertainment and education, as she would no doubt have to do this for real in the future…and he doubted he would be so welcome then…if he was even….

"Brian!" Ilana said "would you care to join us, or are you simply planning to stand around catching flitterflies all day?" Brian snapped back to the present, and hastily sat down.

The door to the playroom opened, and Amelia, Ilana's governess, stepped inside. Carrying all the regality of a dowager empress, Amelia had been the caretaker of Ilana's mother when she was a child, and the handmaiden of Ilana's grandmother. She knew the ins and outs of the court like the back of her delicate hands.

"princess" she said with her gentle voice, kind and full of wisdom "your Grandfather has sent another gift. Shall I have it brought in?"

Ilana smiled at her caretaker, before turning back to her "guests"

"will you all please excuse me?" she asked politely, curtseying as she stood. Brian saw Amelia beam out of the corner of his eye. The woman was surprisingly accommodating of his presence, considering what he was.

"thank you, Amelia, that would be lovely" Ilana said as she walked across the room, full of youthful charm. Amelia bowed, and retreated, closing the door behind her. Brian rose, bowed stiffly to the "guests" and walked over to where Ilana stood, staring out the window at the active kingdom below. The palace's pearl-white outer shell gleamed in the midday sun. Manus Units stood at attention outside the main gates, and a few flew overhead on patrol. In the city itself, citizens on their midday strolls and lunch breaks chatted happily, with few signs of hostility. Young women admired fashions in store windows, office workers lunched on fresh fish and bread sticks, and adolescent sons of the well-to-do showed off speeders and air cars given to them by their families. A few military personnel stood out here and there in their red and blue uniforms. Guards stood at attention on street corners, their emotionless helmets giving no insight to their thoughts. Overhead, speeders and transports ushered goods and people across the city and the planet.

"(sigh) it's so wonderful, isn't it Brian?"Ilana asked as she leaned on the windowsill "everyone is happy, there's no wars, no fighting, no problems at all! It's all so…perfect."

Brian said nothing. He found that he enjoyed her happiness, and didn't want to spoil her mood with his stories of tumult below. He shifted his hand up into his sleeve to further hide a large burn on his arm that he had received only that morning, and recalled what the king had said to him only three days after he had met Ilana…

[=]

"alright, boy" the king said, glowering down at the trembling worker in front of him "my daughter clearly sees something in you that entertains her. For that purpose, and that purpose only, you are being allowed to come up to the surface. You will return to your machine to carry out your required shifts, and you will entertain my daughter when you are not. It's up to you to squeeze sleep in there. "

The king knelt, coming closer to Brian's face "you are to tell her NOTHING about yourself, understood? No injuries, no secrets, and no complaints…not that you have them…" he said pointedly, placing a hand on Brian's shoulder and squeezing "…do you, boy?"

"n-n-n-no, y-your m-m-m-m-majesty" Brian shivered, wincing in the king's grip.

"good" Fredrick grunted, before rising and walking toward his throne room "Ilana is in the gardens. Go to her. And know, 26801, that you are being watched at all times. So don't fail me. I am certain you understand, yes?"

"y-yes, sir" Brian stammered.

"good."

[=]

"what could it be?" Ilana's voice snapped Brian out of his thoughts. He looked over to where a pair of chamber servants had brought in a large package, bigger than one of his toolboxes, and placed it on Ilana's play table, apart from her dinner guests.

Ilana carefully removed the paper from the package, to reveal a polished cedar box, inlaid with silver inscriptions and a carving on the cover that looked like Ilana.

"open it, princess" Amelia said, before stepping away. Ilana looked up at her governess, then at Brian, before gently reaching out and opening the box.

All of a sudden, a gentle sound drifted from within the wooden confines, and a pale blue glow emanated from the figure of a woman, dressed in a flowing white gown, that rose from the center of the box, and began to mover body in rhythm to the sounds. Both children's eyes widened, Brian's more so. He could not define this sound. The cacophony of noise in the machine rooms did not give off gentle vibes like this. It wasn't an alarm. And it wasn't the electronic beeping of a system scanner….what was it?

"oh!" Ilana gasped in delight "it's just like the Winter Princess!" Brian's train of thought flew off the rails at Ilana's comment.

"the what?"

Ilana froze in her glee, before turning away from the music box to face Brian.

"you've never heard the Winter Princess?" Ilana asked, unbelieving.  
>"no" Brian said simply. Ilana stared at her friend. She knew by now that Brian was VERY different from her, but he had never heard one of the classic Galalunian stories...?<p>

"come with me" She said, standing up and grabbing Brian's hand before reaching across the table and clutching Sir Fluffington. Brian followed her as she dragged him out of the room, into the main royal chamber.

"Mommy!" Ilana called as she ran into the royal lounge, Brian hanging off one hand and sir Fluffington in the other "mommy, could you read me my story a little early today?"  
>Maria smiled down at her daughter as she ran up.<br>'Now, Ilana, we agreed that..." she began but Ilana shook her head.  
>"no, no, not for me. for Brian!" she said as she tugged on the young worker's hand "he's never heard it! ever!"<br>Maria looked harder at the young boy whom Ilana had come to adore, and sighed.  
>"very well. I suppose we can read a story a little early today." she said as she turned and walked toward a large bookshelf. Ilana squealed in delight, and dragged Brian over to the window before sitting down. Maria brought a well-worn book over to the two children, before sitting down on the floor, her skirts pooling around her. she opened the book, and began to read.<p>

"long ago, in a distant land, there was a beautiful princess. She was kind and gentle, and beloved by her subjects, and she in turn brought joy to them. The kingdom was rich in goods, and enjoyed peace with the kingdoms around it. The princess made sure to care for all her subjects, and she made her father, the king, very proud. Her kingdom prospered, and warmth and love spread through the land.

But north of the kingdom, in a land untouched by the light of the sun, there lived a powerful but cold warlock. He commanded mighty powers, and vast armies of demons and monsters. But His heart was frozen, as he knew no love, and none loved him, as he ruled through fear and hate. The warlock looked down upon the kingdom and was jealous of the riches and laughter of the people. He saw the princess and envied her for her happiness and how her people loved her. He desired that love for himself.

The princess secretly loved one of her subjects greater than any other. This man, a simple but mighty warrior, was a member of her royal guard, who protected the princess from danger. She dreamt about this warrior in her sleep, and watched him from afar as she was awake. He always put the good and safety of his fellows and the people above his own life.

One night, the warlock sent several of his warriors to kidnap the princess. They struck as she slept and attempted to carry her away. But the warrior, ever vigilant, heard her cries and sprang to her rescue. He managed to drive off the kidnappers, but not before he was struck by their blades. The Princess brought him back to her own royal chambers, and cared for him, nursing him back to health through her own love and compassion. As the warrior regained his strength, the king could see in the princesses' eyes her love for him. Realizing that the Warrior brought great joy to the princesses' heart, he made the warrior his daughter's personal bodyguard, so that the two may be together at all times.

Meanwhile the warlock raged. His anger and his vast powers generated great storms that lit the skies and struck fear into his helpless subjects. He was tempted to unleash his vast demon armies upon the kingdom below…when he stopped. And he pondered.

Looking through his well of visions, he saw the princess and the warrior, each one bringing joy to the other through their companionship. An so the warlock once again stopped. And he pondered.

Then, he had an idea. An awful idea. A cruel smile crossed his face at his wonderful, awful idea. Turning to his chambers of creation, he began to conjure a powerful new demon from the depths of his frozen heart. The mixture coming together, the warlock unleashed his brew as a sinister cloud.

Below, in the kingdom, night had fallen, and all was quiet. No one was able to see the thin, dark mist that crept through the streets, seeming to encircle the royal palace.

In the princesses' bedchambers, the warrior stood, proud and strong, as the princess slept. He did not notice the thin tendril of swirling, dark fog that crept through the window, and suddenly launched itself across the room to wrap itself around his head.

All of a sudden, the warrior felt himself as if awakening from a deep sleep. His eyes widened, as, all around him, what had been pristine and orderly was thrown into chaos. The princesses' bed was overturned, her sheets strewn about. His eyes widened when he saw them stained with blood. Then, he heard the princesses' screams of terror. Dashing to the window, he watched her being carried away by a brutish beast, as she screamed, hammering away at its armored back. Climbing to the windowsill, he leapt to the wall and began to pursue the monster.

The warlock watched from his well, sneering as the delusional warrior leapt from the castle wall, charging across the rooftops as he followed the warlock's phantom creature. The princess slept peacefully, not knowing her beloved was racing to his doom.

The warrior followed the monster, running and leaping as fast as he could. But despite his efforts, he could never catch up with the monster. He was amazed that no one else could hear the screams of the princess, but determined to save her from this beast.

eventually, the monster left the city limits, dashing out into the country, and finally into the mountains to the north. The warrior followed, undaunted and unafraid. As he chased the monster up the highest peak, he smirked. The monster seemed to be tiring. The he gasped. the monster had vanished.

_Impossible!_ The warrior thought. _How could such a creature simply vanish?_

Climbing up to the last spot the monster had been, the warrior found himself looking into the mouth of a cave. Rushing inside, he finally found the monster, standing before a large pit.

Release the princess! The warrior barked. The monster turned….and suddenly turned into a cloud of smoke, before vanishing into the walls of the cave. The warrior was stunned by this, before racing to where the beast had left the princess.

"princess!" he cried "are you alright?" the princess slowly raised her head….then sneered cruelly at him, before vanishing into the shadows.

"welcome" a cruel voice said, as the warrior grabbed at empty air "to your destruction!"

The warrior spun, drawing his sword, and faced the warlock, whose hands glowed with dark energy. As the warrior raised his sword, the warlock sent a powerful blast of energy towards him. Before the warrior could avoid it, it hit him and passed through his chest. The warrior gasped in pain as his heart became encased in ice. The warlock laughed cruelly as the warrior collapsed.

"now" the warlock said, as he used his dark powers to seal the warrior in a prison of ice, "for the next phase of my plan…"

Many days passed, and the warrior's disappearance had the kingdom baffled. The king sent out search parties everywhere, but no trace of the warrior could be found.

The princess's sorrow cast a pall over the kingdom. The skies became overcast, and the rains fell like her tears. The warlock watched through his well, sneering at her sorrow, preparing for his triumph.

[=]

The Princess stood on her balcony, looking up into the dark sky, tears slowly falling from her eyes. All of a sudden, something floated down from the sky, and she reached out and grabbed it…then gasped as her tears flowed anew.

It was a piece of the warrior's uniform. Painted on it, in what she miserably assumed to be her beloved's blood, was a compass rose, with the "N" for North circled.

"Father!" she cried, dashing to the throne room.

[=]

The king amassed his army, and sent them marching north, intending to free the warrior from the warlock's clutches. As they approached the mountain, however, they found themselves set upon by a horde of vicious beasts and forests of frozen thorns. They had no choice but to retreat.

The Princess meanwhile, grieved for her loss, and the losses of her people. She heard their moans and cries in the night, and in doing so came to a realization.

SHE was the one the Warlock wanted. Why else would he take the one man with whom her happiness, and by extension the kingdom's happiness, rested?

And so she made a plan.

One night, as the kingdom slept a fitful sleep, thunder clouds rumbling to the north, the Princess slipped out of the palace. Clad in simple clothes, she dashed north, knowing, without any directions given, where her love was held.

As the princess raced north, the Warlock watched, cackling, as he unleashed the next phase of his plan. Once again, a mist passed through the streets of the kingdom, this one coating everything it touched in frost and ice. The people, happily asleep, found themselves thrown into endless nightmares, unable to awaken.

The princess, as she climbed the mountain on which her beloved was held, suddenly looked down and saw the mist clouding the kingdom below her. She stared, horrified, but she knew she had to press on.

She climbed ever higher, shivering as the air grew colder and colder. Ice began to appear on the rocks, and, as she clambered over a rise, she found herself in a tumultuous village of clapboard houses haphazardly built in a cramped space between the rocks. Dim lanterns flickered in the windows, which blew out as she passed.

"hello?" she called "is anyone here?"

No one answered. The buildings themselves seemed to shrink away before her.

The princess knew that no one would aid her out of fear of the Warlock, and so, with a sigh of sadness, pressed on.

The princess shivered in the cold that surrounded her, blowing through her clothes and biting into her skin. She began to lose hope in her mission…when she looked up.

There, before her, was the palace of the warlock. Tall towers and buttresses looked like they were carved out of the ice and rock of the mountain. The gate was open and the drawbridge down, as if…he had been expecting her.

The Princess slowly approached the gate, looking around for guards, monsters, or traps. Seeing one, she ran through the doors, and into the deep recesses of the palace.

She was immediately confronted with a set of stairs that spiraled downwards. Down, down, down she went, each stairway becoming tighter and tighter.

Finally, when she thought there was no further down to go, she came to a large, open chamber. A balcony with a pair of staircases stood at the far end. And in the middle, where a fireplace normally would have stood, She saw the warrior in his prison of ice.

The Princess ran to him, holding back her tears as she tried to rouse him from his slumber.

"My love, wake up, please, awaken! We must leave this place of nightmares and sorrow!"

"INDEED!" a voice roared. The Princess whirled, and saw the Warlock standing on the balcony. A sneer was plastered across his face, and the princess heard the storm rage outside.

"good evening princess" the warlock said "princess, who's kindness and love is revered throughout the land." He walked down the stairs, never taking his eyes off her " come to this place, where there is not love or warmth to be found."

"what do you want with me?' the Princess demanded, as she stood to shield the warrior's helpless form.

"what do I want?" the Warlock said innocently. He was silent for a few moments, as if pondering.

"what I desire" he said at last " is for you to become my queen, and bring your love to my kingdom."

"what?" the Princess shouted " Never!"

"no? " the warlock said "for too long, my people have wasted in this frozen hell, knowing no compassion or warmth, as no matter what I have tried, I have been unable to lift the storms that plague us."

He walked to a window that materialized in the far wall, and looked out into the howling wind and snow.

"would you leave these people to this?" he said, gesturing to the storm. The Princess, however, was not looking. Her eyes were fixated on the frozen form of the warrior. The Warlock growled

"alright, how about this" he went on "I have trapped your kingdom in eternal frozen slumber, in which they will remain…unless you agree to become my bride." He walked over to the princess, and looked casually at the frozen warrior "I will even free your champion, to live his life as he see's fit, free of all worries. As he spoke, his reached out and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She shivered at the coldness of his touch. " Surely, this is a simple price to pay?"

The Princess considered. Her people were in danger, as was her beloved…surely, she could…

Suddenly her face hardened as she looked up at the warlock.

"MONSTER!" she cried suddenly as she struck at the Warlock, throwing him away from her "one so evil as you is not worthy to be my prince! One who would try to manipulate my mind with his spells!"

the Warlock stood, looking at her in disbelief. No one had ever overcome his mindspell, never! Anger built in his frozen heart at her rejection.

"why?" the warlock raged "you love all others without hesitation! You show mercy to thieves and compassion to murderers! And yet you look upon me, who was unloved and unwanted by even his own mother, with such revulsion! WHY?"

The Princess cast a long look into the warriors empty eyes, before stepping away to face the warlock. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"your heart' she began slowly "is apart from those in my kingdom who do harm to others. They act because they feel cheated, or because they feel they have no choice. But you…you act knowing full well that innocents will be harmed, and you go forward anyway." Her face scrunched in anger "you kidnapped the man I love, to force me to come up here, and you expect me to just fall into your hands out of pity?" her anger dissipated as fast as it had come "you need more than pity. You need love…but it is not a love I can provide…nor is it the kind you want."

The warlock stared at her. She DID love him…but she was right, her logic was sound….it was not the love he desired, the love of warmth and contact and connection that he had been denied. Confusion and anguish ripped through him, filling him with pain at her rejection. And so, he fell back on his crutch: anger.

The Warlock roared, his rage unleashing in the form of a blast of energy.

"if you will not love me, then DIE!"

The princess closed her eyes, a single tear falling, knowing she had failed as she turned and shielded the warrior's body.

Then, just as the beam was about to strike, a shield of red energy appeared, deflecting the blast away.

"what?" the warlock cried, throwing another blast. This too was deflected.

"how is this possible?" the warlock cried, throwing another pair of blasts, both of which were deflected.

"because…" the princess began, realizing what was happening "your power is built on hate. You have never known love. And my love for my dearest is stronger than your hatred." She turned to face the trapped warrior "and now, I know what I need to do"

As her heart beat with love, the princess pressed her lips to her beloved's frozen face….and the warmth of her heart melted away the curse, freeing the warrior from his icy tomb. Overhead, the clouds parted, and the sun shone through the newly opened mountains, shining on the isolated valley. The peasants came out and cheered, reveling in the light.

The warlock, stood, stunned at the sight of the sunlight twinkling and glistening off the melting ice that covered the mountains of his kingdom, slowly reached his hand out into one of the beams of that shone form the sky. It's strange warmth suddenly filled him with an unfamiliar emotion: regret. With a gasp of anguish, he suddenly felt his knees weaken as warmth flowed through his veins for the first time. He now realized the full extent of what he had done.

"I see now" he said "that one cannot force true love. It must be earned." He looked back to where the princess was helping the Warrior to his feet. He turned away in shame.

"Go now. Leave me, but never each other. I will do what I must to atone…if it is possible."

The princess looked to the Warlocks' face, highlighted in the sun. She could see now, with his face no longer hidden by shadow, the deep lines of sadness and guilt. She smiled lovingly at the warrior, before she released him and stepped over to the warlock, who was surprised when she gently wrapped one of his hands in her own.

"for too long, you have hidden in shadow" she said "when you could do so much good with your power…." She pulled him towards the entrance of the cave, where the sounds of cheering could be heard below. They looked down, the warrior joining them. The people, who had so long lived in fear, now cheered loud and long at the sight of their ruler, facing this change not with wrath, but with kindness.

"come with us" the princess said, surprising the warlock further "and we will show you what love truly is…"

[=]

several days later, the Warlock, surrounded by guards, was seated as a guest of honor as the Princess and the Warrior were wed. as the two ran happily from the chapel, the crowds of people roaring in approval, the Warlock stood, and unleashed another spell. This one, however, did not unleash chaos, or fear. The crowd cheered further as the sky filled with light and color, and harmonious sound filled the square. The Princess and her new prince looked on in joy, as the royal carriage carried them off into a life of happiness and peace.

[=]

"the end" Maria said as she closed the book, and looked down at the two children. Ilana had fallen asleep, her hair poofed out as she leaned against Brian's shoulder, a smile on her face. Brian stared up at her, his eyes fill of awe.

"did you like the story?" Maria asked kindly as she stood to place the book back on the shelf.

Brian could only nod, before he looked down at Ilana. Maria saw his eyes seem to glow, as an expression of adoration began to creep across his face. Just as suddenly, he seemed to snap out of it.

"well, we'd better get our little Princess to bed" Maria said, as she gently lifted Ilana's tiny body off of Brian's shoulder and into her arms. For a girl going on eight, Ilana was rather small. Maria was slightly worried about that, but the royal doctors had assured her that it was a minor issue, and she would have a normal growth cycle.

"okay, um…." Brian wavered, before bowing "goodnight, Your Majesty."

Maria smiled down at Ilana's friend, before giving a small bow in return so as not to wake Ilana.

"I'd…better be going" Brian said hastily, before turning and rushing out of the room. Maria heard the hiss of the maintenance hatch opening and closing quickly. She paused. She had been tempted to ask him to stay, but she shrugged, and carried the dozing form of her daughter back to her bedchambers.

[=]

Maria tucked Ilana into bed, and was reaching for the lights when Ilana moaned and her eyes drifted open. Maria withdrew her hand as Ilana roused herself from her sleep, looking around as she became aware of her surroundings.

"mommy? Where did Brian go?" she asked immediately as her eyes fell on Maria.

Maria smiled at her daughter "you fell asleep, sweetie. He had to go to work."

"oh" Ilana said, looking downcast. Maria caught it at once.

"so, why don't you tell me what you two have been doing?" she asked. Ilana's head snapped up, a smile beaming across her face.

"well, today, we went out into the stables, and I let Brian feed one of the racing ponies! It bit him after that, but he still laughed. He said he'd never been bitten before, and he guessed it wasn't something he would miss." She giggled for a few moments "after that, we ran around in the gardens, and we played on the mayspinner. Brian can always get it spinning so fast, it's so much fun!"

"after that, it got a little rainy, so we came inside, and we read a few books. Brian never knew reading was so much fun…I think he's still trying to figure out what "fun" means: he keeps asking what the point of something is every now and then. Then, I looked up, and Brian was climbing on the ceiling supports!"

"he was doing what?" Maria asked in concern.

"I know, I was scared too. But he didn't fall. He Jumped!"

"really?"

"yes! He jumped, and did an amazing somersault, and then jumped off one of the bookshelves, and landed on his hands! His hands!" Ilana held up her tiny palms as if to demonstrate "he was so amazing, like one of those acrobats on the harvest festival! I asked him to show me how to do it…but he said you wouldn't like it if he did that."

"he was right" Maria said "I don't want you doing dangerous stunts like that, understand?"

"uh-huh" Ilana said, before continuing.

"the rain had stopped by then, so Hobbes took us flying in my airskimmer! Brian liked it a lot: he's never been up in the air before! He stared to say something about the machines, be then he stopped….."

Ilana's face suddenly fell, as if she had remembered something bad.

"What? What is it?" Maria asked in concern.

"it's just…sometimes, when I'm telling him about things, I look up, and he's just…staring at me, and…he looks so sad…" Ilana said, starting to tear up a bit "… like he's forgotten something really important, but he doesn't know what it is." She let out a hiccupping sob, as Maria hugged her close.

"I just want to cheer him up…he seems so sad all the time." Ilana said. Maria thought about when she had summoned Brian from the machine halls. He had appeared, covered in grease and oil, almost unrecognizable. She had asked him to get cleaned up, and he had reappeared, spotless, only a few minutes later. There were MANY mysteries about Brian's life, that she knew no one would ever know….

"you should stay close to him" she said to Ilana "…keep him safe. He's very special"

" I know he's special" Ilana said, rubbing her nose as her tears subsided "why do you think so?"

"because he makes you smile, my little buttercup!"

Ilana giggled as Maria playfully poked her nose.

"oh, Ilana" Maria said as she hugged the princess again "you're growing up into a beautiful angel of a princess. Your father and I are so proud of you."

"I love you mommy"

"and I love you, Ilana."

Ilana suddenly got a mischievous gleam in her eye "but that doesn't mean I can't TICKLE YOU!"

"Ack! No!" Maria giggled as the two dissolved into a playful tickle fight.

[=]

deep below, Brian had just enough time to catch an hour of sleep before his shift started. The klaxon blared flatly, and he set off with the mass of other Workers to his station.

'well, well" a familiar voice said "got bored of hob-nobbing with the uppers eh? Decided to slum it down here?"

"Alfred" Brian said, turning as the blond head of his friend, 26802, shouldered through he crowd. "how'd your neck?"

"better" Alfred said flatly, as she fell instep woith Brian "so, how's the littlest princess?"

"she's fine…"

"well, that's sure swell. It's good to know that your time that 's reserved for you to sleep and eat and do other necessary things to survive is now being monopolized for the amusement of a little girl…"

"HEY" Brian growled "it's not like that. Ilana's very nice. She's shown me things we could never have imagined! There are other worlds, Alfred! Other planets with people, who don't have workers to run the machines for them! And the food!"

Brian smiled as he described "iced Cream" to a disbelieving Alfred, and a few other workers who were listening in.

"so…it's a sweet, frozen food, with no nutritional value, and yet they eat it anyway? Why? What's the point?"

"yes!" Brian said "I was the same way, but Ilana's been explaining to me that not everything on the surface has to have a point, like down here."

Alfred was silent for a few moments.

"wish I could try some of that iced cream" he mumbled. He looked up at Brian 'do you think you could…?"

"sorry" Brian said sadly "the king expressly forbid me from bringing anything down, or bringing anyone up."

"indeed." Alfred said, bitter again "fat bastard. I bet he stuffs himself with that stuff all day…"

"Alfred" Brian said, putting a hand on his shoulder "we need to be patient. Ilana's already said that she would do something about us when she is older and able to make decisions. She's too young now."

"tell her to hurry up." Alfred said as his station came up "I'll wait…but not much longer."

What frightened Brian more were the mumbles that accompanied Alfred's statement from a few other workers.

[=]

The next afternoon, Maria was preparing for an upcoming visit from Fredrick's mother, the dowager empress, when one of the servants slowly approached."I beg your pardon, milady, but there is a matter I think you should be made aware of."

Maria turned to follow the servant's gestured finger…to see Brian, standing alone and looking quite forlorn just inside the doorway.

"oh dear' Maria said to herself.

[=]

"Ilana's not here?"

Maria had led Brian into one of the drawing rooms of the palace, whre she had sat him down to tell him what was happening.

"No, sweetie, she had to leave suddenly." A little TOO suddenly, Maria thought bitterly as she recalled Fredrick suddenly telling Ilana that the two of them were going to visit one of her uncle's just that morning. "She won't be back until Tomorrow."

"Oh…okay." Brian shifted uneasily "i…I should be going, I guess" Maria sadly watched the boy shift uneasily, before he stood, bowed, and turned to leave. As he did so, however, Maria saw a red stain on his sleeve, and something dripping onto the carpet from his hand.

"oh my goodness, Brian, you're hurt!" Maria said, coming to her feet at once and rushing over to the boy. She got down on her knees and tried to ignore the look of blind terror that crossed Brian's face.

"here, let me look at that" she said, gently pushing Brian's' sleeve up…to reveal several more raised scabs that indicated recent injuries in addition to the bleeding gash that crossed the back of his hand.

"goodness gracious, Brian what happened to you?" Maria asked in horror at the sight.

"it's nothing. I'm fine" Brian said, fear dripping off every syllable.

"no you're not. You're hurt. Here let me get a med-kit-" she began to say, but as soon as she took one of her hands away, Brian wrenched himself free of her grip and fled down the corridor.

"wait!" Maria called after him as she stood. She saw two guards standing at one of the doors nearby "stop that boy…gently!" she added quickly. The soldiers moved to intercept Brian…only to be caught flat-footed when Brian jumped, ricocheted off the wall, flipped over the faltering soldiers' heads, and continued his sprint unimpeded.

"follow him!" Maria ordered as the embarrassed soldiers tried to regain their composure.

Maria knew the hatchway Brian used to enter the Palace was behind her, so Brian must have been looking for another way to escape.

"contact the guards in the garden. Tell them that Ilana's worker companion is trying to escape, and may use the garden hatchways. He is NOT a threat, but restrain him, gently. He's scared out of his wits."

"yes, milady" one of the soldiers said as he relayed the instructions.

"try to get him into a room. Do NOT approach him if you succeed, he's terrified."Maria went on, as she came to an intersection and looked around. Brian was nowhere to be seen.

Maria walked quickly down several more corridors, calling Brian's name, and forcing the soldiers to do likewise. For over an hour, the three, accompanied by other guards and servants, searched the palace interior for Brian.

"milady, the boy was seen running into the dining hall. We've sealed the exits, but have not approached, as you instructed." One of the soldiers said as he took his hand away from his comm. Device.

"Thank you" Maria said, as she ran off into the east wing of the palace.

[=]

Maria and the two guards entered the chamber to see a group of servants clustered around a large table in one corner of the room. They bowed respectively when they saw the queen, but kept their eyes on the shadows under the tablecloth.

"move aside" Maria ordered. The servants scrambled clear as she ducked down on her knees and, gently lifting the material, looked under the table.

Brian was curled up in the dark corner, trembling in sheer, petrified terror. He stared at her through wide eyes.

_oh Fredrick_, she thought to herself _what have we done to these people?_

"Brian, why don't you come out of there? No one's going to hurt you."

"even through his shaking, she could make out his vigorous headshake.

"please, Brian" she pleaded " I want to help you. You're hurt. Let me take care of you."

Brian's eyes seemed to become wider, and his shaking became less intense. Not much to say, as he was still shuddering violently. For several long, tense moments, nothing was said, as Maria tired to put on a face of comfort and safety.

"w-why are you doing this?" Brian finally asked, his voice shaky.

"Because you're hurt, and you're Ilana's friend" Maria said reassuringly; she hoped mentioning Ilana would calm him down. It seemed to work: Brian stopped shaking, and slowly began to inch out of his hiding spot.

"that's it, come on" Maria said in a motherly way, wondering off-handedly if it would work on Brian. She reached out one of her long, delicate hands to the boy. He stared at it, before he raised his own appendage, which still shook violently. But he accepted it.

Maria was struck by how rough his skin was for someone so young.

[=]

The servants stared as Brian slowly edged out form under the table. Maria took his hands in her own, and helped him to stand. He stared up at her with wide, sad eyes. He looked utterly confused.

"what are you all staring at?" Maria barked at the servants 'one of you get me a med-kit. Go on, shoo!"

The servants snapped back to reality, and, still casting off-hand glances at Brian, all but fled the room.

"hmph" Maria huffed as she turned back to Brian. One of the soldiers ran into the room carrying a field medical kit.

Brian, would you sit on the table, please?" Maria asked as she opened the box. Brian complied without hesitation.

"now, let me clean you up" Maria said as she pushed his sleeve back and applied antibiotic cream to the gash on his hand. The spot hissed for a moment as building infection was counteracted, but Brian didn't even flinch. As Maria waited, she rubbed a dash of the cream on some of the scabs that sat on his forearms.

"alright, now you need to keep this clean or else it won't heal" Maria said as she wrapped the hand in a clean white bandage "do you have gloves you can wear?"

Brian shook his head .

"only foremen get gloves" he said simply. Maria scowled.

"that's not right" she said "you should all have gloves for the sort of work you do." Brian merely shrugged. As Maria finished, Brian leapt onto the floor, and looked over her work.

"thank you" he said "I guess I should be going now?"

Maria looked at the boy. If he was here to play, he had just gotten off shift, which meant he was probably exhausted

"why don't you stay here and rest for a while?" Brian stared at her with wide eyes, and Maria feared another chase.

"w-where would I stay?" Brian stammered. Maria smiled.

"follow me" she said, leading him out of the room and into the guest wing of the palace.

"here" she said as they came to a door, that opened into a moderately sized room, with a good-sized bed and large windows.

"I can…stay here?" Brian asked, looking around the room.

"correct." Maria said. "Why don't you try and get some sleep for a few hours?"

Brian looked up at her, before looking around the room again. He then turned to face her.

"yes, your majesty" he said, bowing to her. Maria smiled, before looking over Brian's dusty worksuit. "here, why don't you get out of those clothes and get comfortable. I'll have one of the servants clean them up for you."

Brian grabbed at his clothes protectively, looking down at the well-worn material. Maria found herself wondering if he had ever taken the one-piece gray suit and black boots off before.

"o-okay" he said at last, seeming to warm up to the idea. Maria smiled again.

" leave them in the corridor. I'll come check on you in a few hours." She said

[=]

Several hours later, Maria quietly entered the room, dressed in a nightgown and robe as she was preparing for bed herself, and was surprised to see that the bed was empty, and perfectly made.

"Brian?" she called out gently _oh dear, I hope he hasn't run away again._

Over here, your majesty" she heard his voice respond. Maria walked around the bed, and stopped when she saw Brian curled up with one of the smaller blankets and a pillow in the corner of the room.

"Brian?" she asked, confused "why are you on the floor?"

"I'm sorry" Brian said, genuinely sad "I don't mean to be ungrateful, but I just couldn't get comfortable."

"we can get you another bed, you don't have to sleep on the floor"

"do you have any bricks? Or some rocks, those would work too.' Brian asked the question it so casually that it took a moment for the message to sink in. Maria felt her knees shudder under her nightgown.

"Brian…" Maria asked, as she sat on the bed to steady herself "do you…really, sleep on rubble? Piles of bricks?"

"yes" he said it without flinching, without sounding bitter, without any emotion at all, as if he was describing the paint color on the walls. Maria put a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

"sometimes others are sleeping on top of me" he went on "if I'm luck, I'll get a spot that's indoors, so the leaking water won't get to me." Maria just stared at the boy, who looked sad again, and squirmed uncomfortably, as she noted he often did when scrutinized.

"Well, if you are going to sleep on the floor, then so am I" Maria said, as she got down, her nightgown pooling about her, to lie down beside Brian. Before she could even react, Brian had already placed the Pillow under her head and positioned the blanket over her.

That's when she saw them. As she had asked one of the servants to clean and mend Brian's uniform, he was only wearing a muscle top and a pair of shorts. So she could see, in visceral detail, that Brian was covered, over almost all of his exposed body, with scars.

"oh gods" she whispered as tears sprung to her eyes. She gently reached out and touched one of the wounds. Brian didn't jerk away, but he looked uncomfortable at her reaction.

"oh gods…" she said again "did you…get these from work?"

"yes"

"how?"

"well, sometimes there are failures up the line, and that leads to backups in our station, which can sometimes overloads the system." He pulled up the shirt to reveal a particularly large scar that covered most of his lower abdomen. Maria gasped in horror.

"that one came from a piece of cylinder head that blew out, and I happed to be in the way when it did. I'm glad for that" he said as he let the shirt drop, not noticing Maria's disbelief "since it hit me, no one else was hurt."

Maria reached out and gently prodded the area of the scar. Brian didn't wince, but with his stoic nature, that didn't mean anything.

"do you…do you care for the other workers?" Maria asked "do you consider them your family?"

"we're all each other has." He replied, before he let out a large yawn. Maria looked down at him, concern written across her face, before she pulled Brian close as they leaned up against the bed.

"you're very brave" she said "Ilana is lucky to have such a loyal friend as you."

Brian said nothing at first, as the thunder began to rumble and roar outside, and lighting flashed.

"i…I'm glad…I'm glad that the princess is happy with me." He said at last, before he jumped as a large lighting bolt struck nearby, the accompanying thunder rolling alongside it.

Maria sat on the floor, holding Brian close as the lighting flashed outside. With each rumble of thunder, Brian jumped, and pulled himself closer to her, as if hiding.  
>"Are you afraid of the thunder?" she asked. She felt him nod<br>"it reminds me of when the M-Machine exploded." He mumbled. Maria shivered. She cold only imagine what horrors Brian had suffered in his life, to have earned as many scars as he had.

Maria felt her emotions conflicting. Brian being Ilana's friend aside, she, as not only a Surface dweller but a royal, was at best supposed to be unconcerned with the workers situation.

but the part of her that was a mother saw this boy, this abused little boy, forced to work, who had never been held, never been comforted. never known any emotion besides fear...

...never been loved.

"You'll be alright, Brian" she said soothingly as she felt him jump again. the storm was getting worse. the instincts that all mothers have when they are confronted with an abused and helpless child overpowered any doubts in her mind.

"you're safe here. nothing will hurt you. just try to sleep now."  
>"b-but i n-need to get up for my shift..." she heard his voice mumble from where his face was pressed to her side.<br>"i'll get you up...don't worry."  
>she gently brushed a delicate hand across one of the many scars that covered his body.<br>"no one will hurt you...I promise."

[=]

Fredrick and Ilana returned home the next day. Maria had awoken Brian, as she had promised, and sent the boy on his way after forcing him to eat something. Ilana had come running inside, talking excitedly about a new racing speeder her uncle had purchased, before Amelia took her upstairs for her studies. Fredrick had followed, a deadpan expression on his face, which turned to despair once Ilana was out of sight.

"What is it?" Maria asked, any questions regarding Brian temporarily pushed aside. Fredrick looked down at her, before wrapping her in his arms desperately.

"Something terrible has happened" he said quietly.

[=]

"dead?" Maria gasped as a few tears sprung to her eyes. They two were sitting in the lounge area of their bedchambers, the doors closed and lights dimmed.

"according to the witnesses, Edward insisted on testing it himself." Fredrick went on as he wrung his hands, staring at the floor. Maria stood, and walked hastily to the window, stifling placing a hand to her mouth. The two were silent for several long moments.

"what…what about Lance?" Maria asked. Fredrick sighed.

"I don't know. Modula and I are thinking about putting him in the academy…."

"the academy? Fredrick, you can't be serious!" Maria said, suddenly angry. Fredrick looked at her in surprise.

"you want to send that boy to military school? His father just died, and you want to put him in Military school?" she looked fierce. Her eyes glowed with anger, and her fists were clenched. She shook with disbelieving anger for a few moments, before sighing and turning back to the window.

"hardly what I'd call taking care of him" she said quietly. Fredrick glared.

"Maria" he said "I've already begun receiving awkward questions from the parliamentary representatives over 26801…"

"his name…" Maria said sharply, whirling to face him again "…is BRIAN!"

The two glared at each other, Fredrick scowling as realization hit.

"so" he said at last "he got to you then?" he huffed "I'd hope d that brining Ilana with me would have discouraged him form staying…"

"I insisted" Maria said crossly. Fredrick's head snapped up to look at her.

'what?" he gasped "for Luna's sake, Maria, why?"

"Fredrick, he has more scars on him than the veterans of a hundred wars! He had cut himself, and when I tried to help him, he ran away in terror!" Maria shouted, as Fredrick felt fury boiling inside him "They're AFRAID of kindness, Fredrick! They think we only want to harm them!"

"GOOD!" Fredrick Roared, the veins on his neck bulging in rage. Maria flinched back in horror.

"It's GOOD that they're afraid! They'd BETTER be Afraid! If they are anything but afraid of us….." he petered off, looking away, ashamed for losing his temper.

"well…you remember last time." He said at last. Maria turned away, stifling tears as she remembered what had occurred…not so long ago….

"I tolerate the boy because he makes Ilana happy. She needed a companion, I'll accept that." He turned to exit the room, but paused in the doorway.

"but I will make it clear to you, as I have made to him. If he steps out of line even once…."

He trailed off, letting the menace in his voice finish the sentence. Maria glared at him, but said nothing.

"I need to see to the details of Edward's funeral, and the clearing out of the laboratory. Modula will look after Lance." He looked up at her again. "if it is any consolation, I'm giving him to Skirata."

Maria's head snapped up in surprise, then she smiled a small smile.

"that's good, very good. Kal will take care of him."

"I thought you'd approve" Fredrick said with a smile of his own, before he turned and left the room.

[=]

:Several days later:

the deconstruction and relocation of Edward Valjean's research facility was a large job, too large for the few technicians who had staffed the facility. And so, extra hands had been drafted. As the various workers went about disassembling the machines in the lab, 26802 was sent to remove the books from the shelf in Edward's office.

"Taking down books…who has time to read this much, anyway?" Alfred mumbled to himself as he pushed a stool into place to boost him up to the higher shelves. He had already stacked several boxes of texts and audio disks nearby.

_Decadent rich, that's who._

"huh? Who said that?" Alfred said, looking around "show yourself!"

But no one appeared, and the voice did not repeat itself.

"huh. Must be hearing things." Alfred said to no one as he climbed onto the stool. Even with its extra height, he was still standing on his toes to grab the books on the top shelf.

"ergh…' he grumbled as he reached to grab a physics book. But, despite his efforts, he only succeeded in knocking it over. Growling in frustration, he felt around, trying to grab it's rough exterior. His hands finally brushed it's cover, and he grabbed it, 'ah-HA!'-ing in triumph…just as the stool toppled over, depositing him onto the hard floor.

"rrrrgh" he growled, as he stood. Then, he noticed the book in his hands.

"the mind of…Zeon?" he said to himself.

_Hello….._

"who's there?" Alfred asked, starting to get afraid.

_hello…._

Alfred looked down at the book again.

"the book?" he whispered "nonsense! Books don't talk!"

_Not all of them, no. but this one….._

"w-who…what…what are you?" Alfred stammered, ready to bolt, yet strangely rooted to the spot he stood on.

_I am one…who has awaited someone like you…_

"me? But what use am i? I'm just…."

_Bitter? Resentful? Angry? Yes, yes you are. But you are more than that._

Alfred gasped as the book began to glow.

_You are of the chosen…and you will set your people free….from the tyrant…_

Set…them free?" Alfred froze. The idea…freedom…for all the workers….

_Open me…and together we will crush the royalists and reclaim what is rightfully ours…this world!_

"before I go anywhere with this….mind telling me your name?"

_my name? I am the spirit of death upon my foes. I am the sword of justice, the voice of truth, the vengeance of the oppressed. I am the master of the firstforged and the father of the titans.  
>I am General of the armies of the Royal state of Metropolis, and warlord of the machine Empire.<em>

_I…am ZEON._

Alfred stared at the glowing book, imagining the secrets contained within. Then, his thoughts turned to Brian, and what he had said before...

"alright General" Alfred said as he peeled the cover back "let's see what we can do."

[=]

several days had passed since Edward's funeral. Queen Maria sat in the royal lounge, reading a book in her nightgown as one of her handmaidens brushed her hair. Despite her age, the Queen had kept a regal beauty about her: few lines marked her face, and her hair retained its golden color.  
>"milady" her handmaiden asked as she paused in her brushing "would you like me to get your new slippers? I believe you left them in your travel bag after your journey."<p>

Maria looked down at her bare toes, wiggling them as she pondered "yes, I would like that, thank you."

"at once Milady" the young handmaiden said as she placed the hairbrush on a table and quickly left the room. Maria continued her reading, but her mind wasn't on her book. It was on Brian.

_What can I do with him?_ She thought to herself _if anything happens to him, Ilana will be devastated_.

_I could bring him up here…permanently….no, no, Fredrick would never approve. He's already got that monster from the Triple Eclipse watching him….then again….._

_Yes…Yes! I will do it! I'll…._

A noise out in the corridor interrupted her thoughts. It almost sounded like something had smashed.

"Ilana" she thought with a sigh "playing another one of her little games, why doesn't she…." Maria's thoughts stopped short when she remembered that she had put Ilana to bed but an hour ago.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she stood, and walked slowly over to the chamber door, which the maiden had left partially open. Looking out into the darkened corridor, she felt an urge to call the guard, when she though she heard voices.

"hello?" she called "is someone there?"

she heard what sounded like a stifled "AAAH!" before a POOMPH was followed instantly by something burning hot tearing into her chest.

All at once, her legs gave out and her body went numb with pain. It felt like a ball of magma had torn her skin apart. She couldn't feel her legs. The pain was unbearable, but she found she couldn't scream. She couldn't make any sound at all. She managed to raise one of her delicate hands to the center of the pain in her bosom.

It came away stained dark red with her blood.

Her vision began to flicker, drifting in and out of blackness as a choking sob escaped her chest, accompanied by a spurt of blood from the back of her mouth. She felt like she was drowning.

As Maria lay on the floor, the life slowly seeping from her frail body, she was vaguely aware of voices around her.

"why did you shoot her?" said the first voice.

"she surprised me!"

"idiot."

"we…we gotta get a medic…"

'we can't get a medic! If we do, they'll know we shot her, and then we'll be terminated faster than you can say 'for the glory of zeon!"

"well…what do we do, then…?"

"…"

"…Alfr…"

"_DON'T SAY MY NAME_!"

"…"

"leave her. This will be a message for that fat bastard."

"leave her? We can't…h-hey, wait for me!"

Maria forced her eyes open, and looked up into the face of a young worker, at least the same age as Brian, with curly black hair and crude glasses. Fear and sadness was written over his face. She also noticed that he had a handgun in his trembling grip.

"help…me…please…" she whispered, feeling herself slipping away.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" the boy said, turning and running off into the dark corridor.

Maria did not even have the energy to raise her head to look where he went. The weak light began to fade, as she felt herself start to slip away.

"Fredrick my love…..Ilana….oh my darling…stay close to Brian…you…you….."

Maria opened her eyes one last time…and gasped at what she saw.

"don't worry" an utterly beautiful woman who bore more than a striking resemblance to Ilana said as she gently picked the queen up in her arms "you will see them again soon. Now, just rest….rest….."

[=]

"milady?" one of Maria's handmaidens called as she stepped tenderly out into the corridor "mistress? I heard a noise…your majesty?"

A loud scream from the royal chambers sent the guards scrambling for the doors.

[=]

Ilana awoke with a yawn as the morning sun streamed through her bedchamber windows. She was especially happy, because today was the day when Brian got off shift very early in the day, and so would have more time to play with her. She was planning to have Hobbes take the two of them to the Royal Observatory, so she could show Brian the stars through one of their powerful telescopes.

Amelia knocked, and slowly entered the room.

"princess….I'm afraid we will have to cancel your plans for today." She said very slowly. "your father would like to see you."

"why?" Ilana asked, disappointed "Brian and I were going to the observatory today!"

"yes, yes princess, I'm sorry, but please…it's rather important…."

Ilana huffed, but slipped out of bed and stepped into her slippers.

"very well" she said as she followed Amelia out the door and down the corridor. Ilana barely noticed that Amelia seemed very nervous, and wasn't letting her run ahead like she usually did.

"what's going on?" she thought to herself 'has something happened?

"Daddy?" she asked as she entered her parent's bedchambers "what's going on? Why can't I go to the observatory with Brian today?"

Fredrick sat in the large chair he reserved for private conversations with close family and friends. He looked absolutely devastated as he looked at Ilana. Ilana noticed this, and her anger drained away immediately. Then, she noticed another key detail.

"daddy?" Ilana asked, looking around "where's mommy?"

Fredrick said nothing, only closed his eyes and shook his head miserably. Ilana then saw that the door to her parent's bedchambers was open…but no lights were on. A cold feeling settled in her stomach.

"Mommy?" Ilana cried, running towards the door before Amelia could stop her "MOMMY?"

[=]

Brian was worried. Not his usual worried. Something had gone horribly wrong. He had been waiting in Ilana's bedchambers for several hours, but she had not yet returned. That morning, when he had arrived, she had been sad, very sad, in tears, and when he had asked her what was wrong, all she had managed to tell him was that 'Mommy's gone' she had asked him to wait for her to return, and had promptly departed.

What could have happened? He thought to himself is something wrong with the queen?

The door opened, and Brian turned as Amelia walked slowly into the room.

"miss Amelia" Brian asked, coming up to her "what has happened? What's going on?"

Amelia looked down at Ilana's playmate, wearing a face of sadness.

"Brian" she said "last night…someone snuck into the palace…and did away with the Queen. She's been murdered. "

"murdered?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"yes." Amelia went on "I know that you understand. The king asked me to tell you that Ilana cannot play today. He wants to keep her close to him for her own safety. You understand, yes?"

"y-yes" Brian stammered, his mind still reeling from the news.

Brian stood, shocked for a few long moments after Amelia had gone.

Who would want to kill the queen?

Then, an expression of realization crossed his face.

"Alfred…." He whispered. Exiting the room and quickly running back to his entrance hatch, he opened the cover and slid into the dark tunnel. He knew exactly where Alfred would be at this time of day…

[=]

Brian ran through the workers city. He had memorized the layout of the whole complex through years of going back and forth, navigating piles of rubble, overcoming obstacles…and locating hiding places.

He finally came upon a large truss that supported a bridge that ran high above the city, one that workers from sector 8827 used to get back to the city. Agilely climbing up the steel girders, knowing where weak spots were and avoiding them, he soon found his quarry stretched out on a cross-beam.

"why'd you do it?"

Alfred didn't look up from his perch. He lay, his eyes still closed, positioned as if he was covering something.

"you'll have to be a bit more specific" he said non-chalantly.

"why did you kill the queen?"

this time, Alfred did react. He sat up and looked Brian in the eye. Brian was surprised. There was a fire in his expression that had not been there before.

"that's an awfully blunt accusation, isn't it?" he said "assuming I killed the queen just because she's dead?"

"I'm sorry…"

"no you're not. You don't even know the meaning. Just a vestigial word for a feeling you've never felt."

Alfred turned and sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the beam, looking Brian in the eye.

"Don't you see, Brian?" Alfred said suddenly, gesturing to the ruins surrounding him "don't you see? It's gone, everything that makes us what we are, stolen from us. "

"what are you talking about?" Brian asked. Alfred sighed angrily.

"we were gods once, Brian. We once ruled this world. All of us, our race." He gestured broadly, indicating the surface as well "e were once the masters of Galaluna."

"what?" Brian said disbelieving "what are you talking about? Since when did you talk like that?"

Alfred didn't answer, he simply looked away. Brian stared at him for a few long moments, before sighing and beginning to climb down.

"Brian" Alfred said. Brian looked up. Alfred was leaning over the edge, looking down at him.

"for the record, I did NOT kill the queen" he said "that is the truth."

[=]

Brian made his way back to the surface, thinking about what Alfred had said.

_We once ruled Galaluna?_ he thought to himself, _nonsense! how could we have? we're just..._

his thoughts trailed off as he reentered the main palace, and made his way to Ilana's bedroom.  
>Princess?" he called gently as he entered.<br>Ilana was sitting on her windowsill, looking out at the cloudy sky as she leaned against the windowframe. she was silent as he approached.  
>"Ilana" he said "i heard about your Mother. I'm...sorry"<br>Ilana said nothing. Brina was silent as he looekd at his boots. . he didn't know what else to say.

"Brian?"

Brian looked up, but Ilana's gaze was still directed out the window.

"did…did you…kill my mommy?" the last bit came out as a choked sob.

"what? No! I…" Brian said, before stopping abruptly as Ilana turned to face him, her eyes brimming.

"you swear?" she said, before holding out an extended pinky "pinky swear?"

Brian stared at her.

_By the gears, she actually thinks I did it._

Brian slowly wrapped his pinky around hers, looking into her eyes. The strange feeling he usually got when their eyes met was oddly silent.

"I swear, I didn't."

Ilana's eyes brimmed, but she smiled at him.

"i…I had to see you say it…."s she said, withdrawing her hand as she stepped forward and hugged him tightly "I Believe you. I'm sorry."

"it's…alright"' Brian said. Ilana pulled away, her smile still there, but her eyes were brimming with tears. She turned away, walking over to the window to look out at the night sky. She could see storm clouds gathering to the north, and shivered.

"whats the matter?" Brian asked as he came up next to her.

"a storm…" Ilana said, pointing to the clouds "it's going to be big…." She sniffled "and now Mommy isn't here….to make it less scary…."

She choked out a few sobs, as Brian stared at her, helpless for what to do. Then, the feeling in the back of his mind sent an idea into his head.

"I'll stay with you"

Ilana's head snapped up.  
>'but…but don't you have to work?' she asked timidly. The feeling sent out another signal, and Brian felt his face change.<p>

It felt odd. The sides of his mouth curled up slightly, as his eyes seemed to feel…warmer.

"not tonight. Tonight, I'm going to stay and take care of my friend." The feeling made him say. For some reason, he believed that she would do the same of their positions were reversed. Ilana stared up at him, before her face scrunched in a strange mixture of happiness and sadness as her eyes shimmered. She stepped forward and enveloped him in another hug as she buried her face in his chest.

"thank you…" she whispered. Brian felt the feeling move his arms to wrap around Ilana's trembling shoulders. It was getting harder to tell the difference between the feeling and his own movements.

"ill take care of you…" he said, holding her comfortingly "no matter what"

[=]

in another room, Fredrick stared out of the windows at the gathering clouds. An empty bottle of scotch sat on the table, along with an empty shot glass. Fredrick leaned on the glass, more than a little buzzed, as he dwelled on his grief. With a roar of anguish, he lurched away from the window, overturning the table and sending the contents shattering to the floor.

"Rasp….." the King growled as he stood, his shoulders heaving.

The shadowy figure of the Triple Eclipse night materialized form the curtains.

"the boy….the working class scum I have tolerated for Ilana's sake…he is behind Maria's death, I know it! Find him….." Fredrick growled as he pounded a fist into his open palm "end him….."

"yes, your majesty" the black-clad figure said as he vanished into the shadows.

[=]

in Ilana's room, Brian was tolerating the obscenely soft material of Ilana's bed, which she described as "Smooshy" to hold her as she slept. The two had not even bothered to change out of their day clothes. Brian held Ilana, sir Fluffington squished between them, feeling her flinch as the lightning struck outside, and rain pattered at the windows. He held her tighter, determined to keep her safe from the storm.

"princess!" Amelia hissed as she suddenly ran into the room "Princess, we've got to get Brian out of here!"

Brian sat up as Ilana shook herself awake suddenly.

"w-what do you mean?" Ilana asked in fear.

"your father is sending the guards to take him away! He thinks Brian killed your mother!"

"but he can't!" Ilana said, springing out of bed and trying to pass Amelia "I'll tell him…"

"he's in no mood to listen" Amelia said, in a voice that evoked no disagreement "I'll try to stall them, but you must get Brian out of here if you want to keep him safe!"

Keep him safe, echoed in Ilana's mind. She looked up at her governess, and nodded seriously. Amelia smiled comfortingly at her and then at Brian, before turning and leaving the room. Ilana ran to the door and locked it, before turning and looking around.

"here, Brian, help me" she said, as she went over to her tea table and began to push it towards the door. Brian ran over, and, to Ilana's surprise, effortlessly shoved it into place to block the doorway.

The two hard tramping outside, and Amelia's voice muffled through the door. They both flinched when a loud SLAP! Was heard, and stepped back when someone began pounding on the door.

"w-what do I do?" Brian stammered, as the wood around the locks began to splinter.

Ilana looked around, before she remembered: there was a secret Servant's passage out of her room for maids and cleaners. All she had to do was remember where…

"here!" she said, running over to a wall panel and pushing in. a small section of the wall slid aside, revealing a dimly lit passage.

"come on!" Ilana said, grabbing Brian's hand and pulling him into the darkness. The passage slid shut just as the door finally gave and the guards stormed in.

[=]

The two children ran down one of the wide hallways, looking for a place where Brian could escape.

"we're cut off from your usual hatch, and we'll never make it into the gardens with the guards everywhere." Ilana said as she pulled him along. She looked back at her companion "any ideas?"

Brian seemed to ponder as the two ran, before his face lit up.

"yes, yes! Turn left…" he said as they came to an intersection "…here?"

The two found themselves face-to-face with a man in a long black coat, with shining hair that looked like armor, and sinister looking eyes.

"26801" he said in a voice that sent chills down Ilana's spine "his Majesty the king has ordered your death." The man suddenly threw back his coat, to reveal a pair of long, thin Knives that gleamed in the din light "and I am sworn to do his bidding."

Ilana didn't hesitate, and dragged the terrified Brian back the way they had come. The man seemed to materialize out of nowhere before them, his knives missing Ilana by a mere inch as they shot towards Brian's face.

Acting on impulse, Brian threw himself flat. Still, he felt the blades skim his forehead as they ripped by. He jumped up and looked at Ilana.

"Run!" she cried as the man stepped around her.

"stop it!" Ilana cried "why are you doing this?"

"I Apologize, Princess" the man said as he drew another knife "I do not wish to go against your wishes, but your father's orders are clear."

"no!" Ilana cried as she grabbed his coat. The man simply slipped out of the long garment, leaving Ilana to fall unceremoniously onto her backside as she tried to fight her way out of the material that now enveloped her. The Man leapt after Brian's fleeing form, drawing a second knife form a seemingly infinite source.

"if you struggle, it will just make it hurt more" the man said, as he sent the next pair of knives towards Brian. Brian, displaying agility that even impressed the man, dodged one knife, while deflecting the other.

"impressive" the man said as he landed "in another time, you may have been eligible to receive training from the order. Oh well…" he finished, drawing another blade. Brian kept running. This time, the man sent one blade high, to distract Brian, while sending the other one into the floor.

Brian missed it, and tripped over the stuck blade.

"a shame, really" the man said as he drew a large knife and stood over Brian's' fallen form. He put a boot on Brian's back, pushing him down as he tried to rise.

"you appear to have some potential, but alas" he said, raising the Knife 'the king's order is my life…."

Then, his long duster fell on top of him, distracting him long enough in surprise for Ilana to trip him, and then smash a vase over his head. He collapsed in a heap.

"meanie!" she said as she kicked him in the face. Brian stood quickly, and stared at her.

"you…you saved me…" he stammered. She looked at him.

'of course I did" she replied "you're my friend"

Brian stared at Ilana, who had gone against her father's wishes and just put herself in mortal danger…for him.

"come on!" Ilana said "we still need to get you out of here!"

grabbing Brian's' hand, she pulled him down the hallway. They paused long enough to pick up Sir Fluffington form where Ilana had dropped him, and then they raced on.

[=]

"here!" Brian said, stopping in the large corridor that ran down the center of the palace "this is where the king sent me back the first time!"

"here?' Ilana asked, looking at the blank wall as Brian began to look at the busts of nobles that lined the corridor. The adrenalin of the fight was starting to wear off, and she could feel exhaustion creeping up on her.

"which one was it…" Brian mumbled "ah! Here!"

he stood on his toes to flip back the bearded head, and push the button.

To Ilana's surprise, the wall slid aside in the same manner the servant's corridor did, revealing the tunnel and the ladder within. Brian stepped inside, and slid onto the first few rungs of the ladder.

"just push the button, and the door will close. " he said.

Ilana knelt next to the opening, staring down at her friend, her only friend, for what could be the last time. Shortly before, all she could think about was getting Brian out. Now that it was happening…

"well…goodbye, Brian" she said sadly. She could feel her eyes brimming.

"will I ever see you again?" Brian asked mournfully as the realization caught up with him as well, looking up at Ilana with sad eyes. Ilana was barely in control of her own emotions.

Ilana stared at Brian, before squeezing Sir Fluffington's paw one last time…and handing the bear down to him.

"here. I want you to take care of him."

"but…but why?"

"he's…not happy in the palace anymore. He'd miss you." Ilana said, trying to lighten Brian's spirits.

Brian stared up at this girl, this surface dweller who had shown him compassion and friendship, before reaching across his jumpsuit and ripping off the strip of fabric with the number "26801" painted on. He handed the dusty cotton strip up to the princess, who stared at it for a moment.

"I think I'm gonna have to miss your birthday this year, so I want to give you your present now" Brian said "and this is all I own"

Ilana, unable to stop a few tears form sliding down her cheeks, shakily took the material from Brian. "I'll cherish it always" she said as she choked back a sob.

Form down the hallway, the sound of running feet was heard.

"I have to go now, Ilana" Brian said "I'll take good care of Sir Fluffington for you."

"t-thank you" Ilana sniffed.

"happy Birthday"

then, he slid into he cavern below. Ilana stood on her toes, hit the button, the door slid shut… and Brian was gone, as if he had never been.

Just then, the guards rounded the corner, led by the man with the black coat. He looked fierce.

"where is he?" he demanded. Ilana flinched back in terror.

"h-he ran away…" she pointed down the corridor, which ended in, conveniently, and open window.

"send word to the perimeter guards. He may have escaped into the gardens," the man said to the soldiers. He then cast one last glance At Ilana, before he and the men charged down the hall. Ilana watched them go, and then stood for a few long moments.

She then dashed back to her room as she heard the soldiers shouting after her. Racing past her servants, she ran into her play chambers, closed and locked the door, and then walked to the large window that dominated the far wall. The moons glowed bright in the sky, and the stars twinkled.

Gazing down through tear-filled eyes, Ilana clutched Brian's number; the only thing he could say truly belonged to him.

Ilana fell to her knees, sobbing as she clutched Brian's number to her chest.

As the moons of Galaluna shone down, Ilana wept, alone, in the dark confines of her playroom, as crashes and shouts came from all around, the sound of barking hunt animals and search parties, all with the single intent: to kill her best friend… for something he didn't do.

"Well mommy…I kept Brian safe…." she whimpered "but…but you never told me it would hurt this much…"

[=]

deep below, Brian emerged on a dark walkway, surrounded by pipes, that looked down on the gaping abyss below. He could make out the shapes of machines humming and roaring as they did their work.

He held sir Fluffington up to look at the soft toy closely. The bear's single eye seemed to stare at him in sadness.

"well, sir Fluffington" Brian said quietly "I guess you'll be staying with me for awhile. I can't promise any tea parties, and it's gonna be pretty loud and dirty….but I'll take care of you."

As if it was cued, the shift change claxon blared. Brian cast one last longing glance up the shaft form which he had came, before holding Sir Fluffington up to the shaft and making a waving gesture with the bear's paw.

He then gently slipped the stuffed animal into a large pocket on his tool belt, before setting off to his workstation, vanishing into the smoke and steam as the familiar chorus rose over the din of the machines.

_One-oh-one-point-one-one-one-one, get it up to one-point one-one…_

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 4

Seven years later...

_Montes Lunae, northern Galaluna, "forbidden Zone"_

The icy wind that ripped across the barren peaks left no picturesque snowcaps or glittering ice flows. The cold, biting wind tore amongst the mountains, a low, moaning howl like a man in agonized grief, as if the mountains themselves were bemoaning their fate to forever face this punishment. No creatures made their homes in this inhospitable area: none of the common alpine goats or birds that dotted the hills to the south. Only a few meager scrub bushes clung desperately to the side of the hill, and more than one was being obliterated by the driving wind.  
>The depressing scene would have inspired a melancholy piece of literature, had any writer been within a hundred miles to compose it. But two hundred miles to the south, a massive, 300-foot high, 50-foot thick wall, topped with innumerable automated weapons towers and guard posts, stretched from horizon to horizon. Satellites were expressly forbidden from flying over it, as were transports of any kind. Failure to comply merited instant execution, by order of the King. This threat alone was usually enough to keep people away, but the horrific deaths of a few curious pilots who dared to violate the no-fly zone were enough to make it clear: whatever was on the other side of that wall was Nobody's business.<p>

But such thoughts were lost on the tiny figure that clung desperately to the rocks as he pulled himself up the side of one of the mountains. His only focus was the next handhold, the next rise.  
>Each passage of his hands left a bloody smear, his raw fingers long since numbed by the frigid weather. His boots were caked in dust and grit, the soles worn smooth. The gloves he had stolen had long since worn away to nothing. The wind ripped into the holes torn into his gray one-piece suit, wrought by constant slips and one particular punishing tumble. One of his eyes was rapidly blackening from where it had slammed into a rock on the way down. Cuts and scrapes wept blood, but the figure ignored the wounds. He had faced worse before. He paused for a moment to adjust the large book in the jury-rigged harness that sat on his back.<p>

Alfred, worker 26802, pushed on to where the voice in the book told him to go.

_Elathan Palace, Artimis, Southern Continent. _

The gentle eyes of Princess Ilana drifted slowly open in the sunlight that streamed through the shimmering curtains. The large room and spotless carpet were free of the toys of her childhood, though the music box and a few of her more cherished stuffed animals remained on top of her dresser. Large wardrobes, full of outfits suitable for any occasion, stood where toy boxes and brightly painted bookshelves had once sat. She sat up and stretched elegantly in her silk nightgown, her hair matted down about her head as she bent and twisted the cricks out of her back. Letting out a distinctly un-ladylike yawn, she then looked around, to ensure not even her handmaidens were in the room.

Moving to a kneeling position facing the headboard of her spacious canopy bed, Ilana reached for her pillow, but hesitated, as she always did in this moment.  
>In the years since her Mother's death, that she would not cause her father any trouble, she had become all but obsessed with her roles and duties as a princess, and her adherence to rules and code. While this had ingratiated her to the people, making her a respected and beloved figure, the constant toeing of the line became tiring.<br>This act-and this alone-was her way of rebelling. Of disobeying her father's will and the expectations of her position.

Reaching under her pillow, Ilana pulled out a well-worn piece of fabric, the now faded white paint barely legible. She kept the gray material close to her at all times. Her handmaidens, who had eventually found out, had sworn to keep it secret: her father had expressly forbidden her from ever asking about Brian or the workers again. The ladies who attended to the now 14-year old Princess knew that Ilana missed her childhood friend deeply; despite the little time they had shared. But she did not wish to take chances.  
>"26801" she whispered to herself, before holding the cotton strip close to her heart. She couldn't know whether he was awake, hard at work at his machine, asleep in the workers city she knew next to nothing about, or en route between the two. She had only the knowledge of their past friendship to guide her, and her pleasant memories of those days when Brian was waiting for her when she awoke. She looked up into the sunlight streaming through the window, willing the warmth on her face to somehow travel down into the depths, that he may feel it as well.<p>

"Good morning…Brian."

[=]

In the vast royal chambers below, things were not so peaceful in the early morning.

Guards snapped to attention as General Modula, supreme Commander of Galaluna's armies and a close friend of the king, marched in step with his staff: group commanders, tacticians, field marshals and admirals, through the corridors, their boots clicking loudly on the polished floors, capes flowing behind them. Servants and handmaidens bowed respectfully as these men, the core of Galaluna's military, proceeded without pause through the large doors of King Fredrick's private audience chambers.  
>Beneath the towering arches and columns draped with banners and tapestries, the men turned to face their monarch, saluting as one.<p>

The King himself stood at the far end of the room, gazing out the tall window at the plains below, and the mountains beyond those. The sky was still its dull, early-morning purple, though the green glow of the mid-morning was starting to creep into sight.  
>"You're Majesty" Modula said, saluting. Their familiarity was set aside in the presence of their subordinates. The King remained at the window, though he now closed his eyes.<p>

"final tally?" he asked without turning, his voice full of the seriousness of the situation. Modula turned to a Captain, a tall, gangly man with a pointed goatee and his slick black hair pulled up into the popular pointed style favored by many, including the king himself. He stepped forward.

"Sire, reports have confirmed it: besides the honorable Duke Helios and his family, over 5000 civilians were killed in the Mutraddi attack on the star liner Lunas, with two corvettes hit by counter-fire from the pirate vessels as they responded to distress calls. Both ships were lost with all hands."

"Hmm" Fredrick mused as he finally turned to face the men before him.

The Generals were silent, awaiting the orders of their king, and his supreme military commander. Modula spoke up.  
>"It's the third attack this month alone, and all by different pirate groups. And now, our forces have been drawn into the action." He reported. The King paused, digesting the information, before snapping his head up, his wise eyes full of determination.<br>"We can no longer believe these are random efforts. We must mobilize our fleet, and take the fight to the Mutraddi. We must demonstrate to them the folly of testing our resolve."  
>The men snapped to attention, more than one with a look of sudden excitement in their eyes. The guards at the far end of the room, despite their helmets hiding their expressions, also seemed to be suddenly eager.<br>The King turned to the captain, noting that his uniform was the white of the special operations detachment of the Royal Guard.  
>"I want the latest Intelligence reports on Mutradd's defenses, and their capabilities. We know there are some in that shambling horde of filth that possess a modicum of intellect. If one of them is organizing these attacks, I want to know whom. Go now, you are dismissed."<br>"At Once, Sire" the Captain said, saluting, before he spun on his heel and marched briskly from the room.

"Now, gentlemen, brief me on our current deployment of forces" the King went on to the assembled men.  
>Each one stepped forward in turn, explaining the current stance of Galaluna's military forces. And, slowly, a plan began to take shape. When the Captain returned with the intelligence information a few hours later, the plans went into overdrive.<p>

[=]

Ilana, meanwhile, was kept blissfully unaware of these plans, as she went about several of her royal duties.

To be precise, she was gleefully fending off a swarm of children at a new school for which she was currently performing the ribbon-cutting ceremony. She eventually gave in and let the swarm of giggling youngsters pull her to the ground among them.

"Princess!"

Ilana looked up from where a few of the children had playfully pinned her to the ground to see Hobbes approaching, looking serious.  
>"Princess" he said with a grave tone to his voice that got Ilana's attention "Your father requests you return to the palace immediately. It's urgent."<br>Ilana frowned as the children let out a collective "awwww" of dismay.  
>"Hobbes, We still have two more appointments today, and-"<br>"I'm sorry Princess, but he was quite clear. We have to go, now."  
>Ilana looked hard at her bodyguard. He seemed on edge, and she could see his eyes darting among the crowd. She sighed and turned to the children, who stared at her with disappointed expressions.<br>"I'm so sorry, everyone, but I have to go. Royal duty calls."  
>The children all looked up at her with big, sad eyes as she gently moved out from the group and stood up, smoothing her gown.<br>"wait!"  
>Ilana turned back as a little girl, who couldn't be more than three, ran from the crowd holding a necklace made from flowers.<br>"I wanted to gib you dis" she said as she stood on her toes, offering it To Ilana.  
>Ilana smiled broadly, before kneeling to let the girl slide the linked buds over her head, her wide skirts pooling around her.<br>She hugged the little girl tightly.  
>"thank you!" she said perkily "It's lovely."<br>The little girl smiled a big toothy smile of her own as Ilana stood.  
>"thank you all, and be sure to tend to your studies!" Ilana called to the group as she turned away.<br>The children clapped and cheered, and Ilana waved back at them until she boarded her airskimmer and disappeared.

Ilana sat in her private sitting room, waiting for her father. Once her playroom, now, like her bedchambers, the toys and childish fare had been replaced with more mature accommodations. Broad couches, chairs, tea tables, a compudex nestled in one corner, and music players disguised as plants to project soothing music for her and her guests were sitting artfully around the room. The only holdover from her youth was a bookshelf, where a single, familiar book, worn with use, sat where it had sat for seven years….  
>Ilana banished the thoughts from her mind, and focused on the here and now.<br>Rosalie, her new handmaiden after Amelia's raise to her Governess, sat with her, ready to fetch her anything she needed. Ilana liked the petite blond. Rosalie was a few months younger than her, and shared Ilana's sense of determination. At the same time, she had an elegant grace about her that often made Ilana wonder if she was royalty herself.  
>Ilana tried to ignore the extra guards that now stood on the terrace outside, and the more in the corridor outside her door. Her discomfort at the wait worsened by the tenseness in the palace. It seemed everyone was on edge.<p>

Ilana heard footsteps in the corridor, before Amelia opened the door and spoke.  
>"His Majesty, King Fredrick" she announced, while gesturing to Rosalie to follow her into the corridor.<p>

"Ilana" the King said as he entered the room and strode toward Ilana. Rosalie bowed and slipped quietly out.

"daddy? What's going on?" Ilana asked as she stood and hugged her father. He held her for longer than normally expected, squeezing her tightly before releasing her. His expression was grave.  
>"Ilana…we're at war."<p>

"War?!" Ilana gasped "how? When?"  
>"It was only decided this morning" Fredrick said as they sat down beside her on her large couch.<br>"Your Uncle Helios was killed by Mutraddi Pirates a few days ago"  
>Ilana gasped again, and her hands shot to her mouth as tears billowed in her eyes.<br>"Uncle Jules…dead?" she sobbed "but how? Why?"  
>"We don't know why" Fredrick said as he hugged her close "but we will find the ones responsible…and we WILL make them suffer a hundred times over for it."<br>Ilana stiffened for a moment before she pulled away from him, wiping at her eyes.  
>"so you'll be dispatching the Army, then?"<br>"I will be LEADING the army, Ilana." Ilana's head snapped up at his words.  
>"along with Modula." Fredrick concluded. His face was grave, but he had a determined set to his jaw.<p>

"Daddy…." Ilana whispered, tears welling up again "…you can't…"  
>"Don't worry, Ilana" Fredrick said as he took her in his arms again "I will come back, I Promise."<br>"Daddy, why do you have to go? Your place is here, leading-"  
>"My Place" Fredrick retorted as he released her "is leading my men in battle. I cannot ask them to take risks for me unless I show I am willing to take them myself."<br>He turned his gaze to one of the windows. The setting sun cast a soft orange pall across the City's tiered roofs and towers, while part of it was already hidden in the shadow of the palace. He stood, guiding Ilana to her feet beside him.  
>"Let me explain" Fredrick said as he gently patted Ilana on the back, leading her outside. The two stood on a balcony overlooking the main entrance to the palace, where visitors and dignitaries would arrive for functions and ceremonies. It offered a perfect place to witness the gathering of people below.<p>

Hundreds of men, women, and children were assembled outside the palace gates, waving their arms and small flags. A resounding cheer rose as the king and the princess stepped into view.  
>"The people see us as an example, my darling" Fredrick said, using the affectionate title he reserved for her and her alone " we are the symbol of Galaluna's power, it's heritage, it's prestige. The people look to us to lead them in times of darkness. We are a shining example of the greatness inherent in our culture and our species. Galaluna possesses the greatest army, the largest fleet, and the most skilled warriors in known space. Our technology is used across many worlds, and our efforts in colonization and civilization have bettered the lives of millions. Such paltry things as skin color, or interpretation of the arts once divided the people of this planet. Under our guidance, this family, this kingdom, that has ended, and now we are strong."<br>He looked down at her, squeezing her shoulder as he smiled.  
>"I've done what I Can to prepare you for the glorious day when you will take up the mantle of Sovereign. And I will continue to do so. But the only way I can do that, and the only way I can keep you safe, is to prevent the Mutraddi from acting and behaving as though they are superior. Do you understand?"<br>Ilana looked up at Her father. Ever since her mother had been killed, she had noticed a slight, but detectable change in him: always more willing to jump to conclusions, always more willing to act, even without reason.  
>Always more willing to give in to anger…<p>

"Yes, Daddy." She said, though she didn't understand at all.

[=]


	6. Chapter 5

_The thin figure came out of the gray mist of the pre-morning dew, his familiar staff with its long blade held to one side. It came as it did every night, descending from the dark of the northern mountains, to accept the last testament of all of mankind._

_The silent steps of its polished boots, its long coat unruffled by the wind, its hair unmussed, its eyes, deep and black from exhaustion at the eternity of its work, the Weary Death approached the edge of the mighty city of Artimis. Its crenelated towers, its balustrades, its beautiful houses, once full of life and color, all seemed to fade, to wilt like the stems of a dying plant, as the figure stepped across them._

_The Weary Death paused in his walking, looking up as the light of Luna One, Two and Three slowly dimmed, as if cowed by his presence. He slowly raised his staff from where it sat at his side._

_With a single, mighty swipe, the polished blade shining in the dim light, The Weary Death cast a trail across the sky. Fire filled the night for a brief moment, and the wind seemed to scream in agony. The stars wobbled in their astral mounts, but retained their places._

_The Weary Death slowly let the staff, with its mighty blade fall back to his side. A scowl crossed his neutral face._

_Casting a glace about the houses, shops, and warehouses, the empty black eyes fell on the tall towers of Elathan Palace._

_The polished boots slowly moved forward as the figure drew a whetstone from his coat. Surmounting the hill upon which the Palace stood, he slowly turned and leaned his massive bulk upon the structure._

_Raising his staff, he began to systematically slide the whetstone down the blade, sparks flying from the metal._

_As the sparks flew from the blade, they grew, and flew higher and higher, farther and faster, until the sky was full of falling bolts of smoldering light. The night sky filled with a sinister red glow, the stars cast the color of freshly spilt blood. All light seemed to drain from existence, save the flying sparks as The Weary Death Sharpened his blade. As the sparks fell, the lights of the world faded, darker and darker, until the world was consumed in darkness and blood…_

"AHH!"

Ilana's eyes snapped open, before shutting tightly to ward off the onslaught of light that violently attacked her retinas. The sun shone through her window, lighting up the confines of her bedchambers, giving the room a pleasant glow that was in stark contrast to the turmoil that briefly held Ilana's mind in its grip. Blinking hard to ward off the spots that filled her vision, she looked around as her mind slowly caught up with her body.

"A nightmare…" she whispered as she slowly blinked, remembering where she was "…the nightmare…again."

She sat up slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes once more, her blankets pooling about her waist. She pulled her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms, resting her chin on her knees.

"Third time this week…." She muttered to herself. She stared across her expansive chamber, feeling the bags under her eyes from exhaustion. Though she had slept, to imply she had rested would be ridiculous.

The nightmare was reoccurring, having started several days before. The first time had shocked her awake with a cry of terror that had brought half the palace guard to her quarters: after her mother's murder, the number of guards had been doubled, and every minor disturbance was responded to, to prevent another such tragedy.

The second time she had managed to stifle her outburst of alarm, but was still beside herself for several minutes.

It was then that she remembered what had calmed her.

Turning and quickly reaching under her pillow, she pulled Brian's number out and held it up before her, gently caressing the worn, barely legible traces of the white painted numbers with her thumb.

"Brian…." She sighed "I really need someone to talk to…"

She sat, running her finger along the material of the strip, for a few precious seconds. Slowly, her eyes began to drift closed, as if the presence of the ragged material was enough to calm her frazzled nerves. She slowly began to lie back down….

"princess?"

Ilana's head snapped up, eyes wide, and she hastily shoved the strip back under her pillow as her handmaiden Rosalie opened the chamber doors and poked her head in, her blonde curls bobbing about her round face. several guards were behind her, weapons raised.

"Princess? Are you alright? One of the guards thought he heard you cry out…"

"ah, yes, yes, I'm fine Rosalie." Ilana replied as she pushed back her covers and slid out of bed. Rosalie continued looking at her in concern as she stepped into the room. The guards likewise remained at the ready.

"you are certain, Milady? You do not look well."

Ilana smiled broadly at Rosalie's concern as she stood, sliding her feet into a pair of slippers.

"I assure you, my dear Rosalie, that I am well. Thank you for your concern."

Rosalie smiled at last as Ilana stretched for a moment, working the kinks out of her back. She turned her head and dismissed the guards before turning back to the Princess.

"if you insist, Milady, then I feel perhaps I should tell you that it is already past the 9th hourly, and you were supposed to attend the ceremony for-"

"Rosalie!" Ilana shrieked, running towards her dressing chambers as she made to throw off her nightgown, fixing a fierce glare on her handmaiden "why didn't you wake me?! Everyone will-"

Ilana cut off as Rosalie's face shifted, as she desperately trying to keep from snickering. The Princess slumped mid-stride, and closed her eyes.

"I fell for it again, didn't I?" she asked, a tone of exasperation in her voice.

Rosalie let out a jovial giggle as she came over and patted the Princess on the shoulder.

"It's only half past the 6th hourly, 'Princess Punctual.' You have plenty of time before the troop review."

Ilana opened her eyes and fixed a serious glare on her handmaiden, whose blonde curls were still bobbing atop her head from barely restrained laughter.

"That's the seventh time you have pulled that on me." Ilana said, a touch of menace in her voice. Rosalie's smile grew wider.

"yes indeed. And the seventh time you've fallen for it."

Ilana tried to keep a serious expression. It lasted for all of five seconds as she heard several muffled voices against her door.

"I oversleep once, and….oh, must you all torment me so?" she asked dramatically before she and Rosalie dissolved into laughter, falling into each other's arms. The door swung open, and Amelia and Hobbes stepped into the room, looking at the two giggling girls with wry expressions.

"as we are all awake" Amelia said with matronly seriousness as the two girls regained their composure "Rosalie, go run the princess a bath while she and I decide which gown she should wear to the review."

Rosalie bowed first to Amelia, and then to Ilana, before turning and walking towards the Princess' bathing chamber. Ilana smiled and disappeared behind her dressing shroud.

Amelia smiled, before turning to Hobbes. Holding out a hand, she cocked an eyebrow.

"well?" she said. Hobbes scowled, before pulling out a billfold and removing a 20-credit coin. Dropping it into Amelia's hand, he turned and stalked out, shoulders hunched. Amelia held the coin to the sunlight, where it shone brightly. She smiled.

"seven times" Amelia whispered wickedly as she slipped the gold coin into a pocket on her gown "Princess, at this rate I'll be able to retire before you're 18."

[=]

For several weeks, the news from the front inspired the masses: after a successful Landing on Mutradd, the few organized pirate bands had been swiftly wiped out by the Royal guardsmen in their powerful Manus-armors, and the army was now advancing on the Mutraddi's central strongpoint.

Ilana made her presence known: though she was still too young to take up the full mantle of Royal authority in her father's absence, she was still looked to with respect and loyalty by the people and the royal court. She, in turn, made sure to show that the crown was not aloof: in addition to her regular duties, she also made time to visit military hospitals to see to the treatment of wounded men, and to see to the care of the families who had lost loved ones in the field.

The War itself also inspired the people as the news of the impending victory over Mutradd instilled a sense of national and racial pride. Ilana, in her travels, had seen numerous effigies of Mutraddi creatures trampled in the streets, and young boys, some dressed in rough shawls and garments to emulate the beasts, playing war among the homes and play areas of the cities. She herself had played with the children when she visited schools and orphanages, pretending to be "rescued" from the fabric and cardboard Mutraddi by the 'Brave warriors' in their paper and foil Manus armor. Every time, she would reward her 'rescuer' with a mock knighting, accepting the paper crowns and other gifts the children showered her with. She hadn't excluded anyone, and had encouraged all the children to get involved. In more than one case, the timid and fearful children who had been excluded by the others found themselves made the hero of the day among the students after some gentle prodding by Ilana.

She always made time for the soldiers, visiting training bases and the academy, speaking to the new recruits and the officers in training. Hobbes would accompany her, often for the advantage of speaking to old friends. Ilana would sit and converse with the soldiers, speaking to them as individuals rather than as a single mass, accepting their gifts and offers without hesitation, drinking tea out of their simple mugs. The men would often rush to see her, some questioning that it was actually the Princess.

When men were dispatched to the Mutradd front, she would always be there to give the men a send off, receiving acclaim and loud "Hurrah's!" in return.

Of course, not all of her work was so joyous. In a particularly mournful ceremony, she had presided over the return of the bodies of a number of casualties from Mutradd. Unlike the troop reviews and parades, which drew throngs of cheering people, Ilana and her escort were the only non-military figures present.

Her work with the wounded was also important. Wide eyes were laid upon her when she arrived at the hospitals, offering her time and services for those in need. She saw the hope and happiness in the eyes of the men as she came to their bedsides, tending to minor wounds, providing food, clean sheets, fresh dressings. She had swallowed her revulsion at some of the injuries she had seen, and offered her words of hope and courage to these men who had risked their lives in defense of the kingdom. Resounding cheers saw her off each time.

Ilana's constant presence, her smiling face, her praise and words of hope, inspired the people to rise above the rumors of horrors that had begun circulating.

And quelled the word that was spoken only in whispers:

defeat.

[=]

On those nights when she returned to the palace, rather than accepting the invitations of hospitality from lords and dukes, if she did not immediately collapse into bed, she would take the time to contact her father. More often than not, he was unavailable, but those times he was able to speak filled her with relief and joy. Their conversations were often brief, as duty called him away, but he always signed off with the reaffirmation of his love for his daughter.

It was on one of these nights, as Ilana spoke to her father, that the first wheels of events that would change her life forever were begun to turn…

[=]

"…and everyone was so happy! All the children were so excited when I made a surprise visit to the village, and the Farmer's guild seemed to pull a feast out of thin air! " she stifled a giggle "then one of the apprentices accidentally tripped and spilled punch all over me, but I didn't mind: the dress was already ripped anyway, and-"

"Ripped?"

Ilana's mouth screwed shut in realization at what she said, as her father's face became serious.

"Ilana…" he said slowly, a glow filling his eyes for a moment, before an expression of exasperation replaced it. He sighed.

"A well?"

Ilana suddenly looked sheepish, scratching at the back of her head.

" a little boy had run to get water for the animals, and his new herder puppy was standing with him and it…well, slipped." She adopted a pained, despaired expression, and spoke with a dramatic flair.

"Oh, Daddy-dearest, you have never heard a child cry with such misery and woe, and the poor, innocent puppy whining in such fear…"

"Ilana." Fredrick said firmly "you were on a farming reserve. I'm sure there were plenty of others who could have fetched it."

Ilana scowled.

"Daddy, I couldn't just stand there! The poor thing needed help, It-"

"Ilana, you have to remember your dignity! Remember, you are a princess! It simply doesn't do to have you-"

'Father, I may be a princess, but I am not going to stand around look pretty and helpless when someone or something is in danger!" Ilana cut him off " I was there, I reacted!" she sat back in her chair, crossing her arms with a huff.

"and I'm fine. I barely even got wet."

For a moment, neither spoke.

"you are your mother's daughter…" she heard him mutter. She turned back, a pout still on her face, as he smiled.

"You're Right, Ilana. I should have more faith in you." He said.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Ilana said "I love you."

As she signed off, she wiped at her eyes quickly, before rising and turning back towards her bedchambers. She had already changed into a nightgown, and she had dismissed Rosalie for the evening. She didn't need someone to tuck her into bed.

Ah…bed….

"sweet bliss." She sighed happily as she stepped out of her slippers and collapsed onto her smooshy mattress, snuggling into the sheets. The lights auto-dimmed, plunging the room into darkness, lit only by the light of the moons.

She was asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.


End file.
